My version of Lilo & Stitch: The Series
by Julianmon
Summary: My version of Lilo & Stitch: The Series
1. Chapter 1

THIS COMES RIGHT AFTER ALL THREE STITCH MOVIES, SO SPARKY AND 625 ARE ALREADY ACTIVATED AND LILO AND STITCH ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THE OTHER EXPERIMENTS AND ARE CURRENTLY TRYING TO FIND THEM. ALSO I WILL BE MAKING MY OWN CHARACTERS AND CARTOON CHARACTERS AND EXPERIMENTS FROM OTHER AUTHORS THAT I HAVE BEEN GIVEN PERMISSION TO DO, ALSO I DO NOT LILO & STICH, OK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small round ball with the numbers 528 currently resides in an empty bottle, a woman, not noticing the small ball, starts to pour some water into it, then a golden light starts to shine, the woman starts to scream and runs away, soon an experiment that looks like Stitch but is yellow and black emerges from the bottle, suddenly out of the experiments hands comes three metal nails, on each hand, then the experiment starts to laugh manically.

Meanwhile, at Lilo's house, everything was completely normal, which they don't get very much considering the fact that two aliens and a genetic experiment. That is until Lilo and Stitch came home,

" Jumba, we found a bunch of experiment pods" shouted Lilo

" Really, let me see, Experiment 608, 509, 375, 300, 032, 616, and X1" Said Jumba

" What are they designed for ?" asked Stitch

" 608 is designed to smash things with its tail, 509 is designed to sprout into immense forest of destruction, 375 is designed to possess inanimate objects, 300 is designed to take form of your worst fear, 032 is designed to be lie detector, 616 is designed to transform into anything, and X1 is a test model, something about X1 is bothering me, something at the back of my mind."

" Experiment 528 activated 10 minutes ago" the computer suddenly beeped

" Oh no, experiment 528's skeleton is made of organic platinum allowing him to retract and extract said metal claws, he also can quickly regenerate and has superior senses"

" Um, ok, let's go capture him!" said Lilo, and thus said the three ran off to capture the experiment.

528 was wreaking havoc on the town, he saw a little boy eating some ice cream, 528 grew angry, so he rushed over to the little boy grabbed his ice cream and stuffed it into his mouth, the little boy started to cry, then he saw other kids playing marbles, he went over to them and scared them away, he looked down at the marbles and saw one marble that said 601, and another that had 523 on it. 528 grinned and threw them into a nearby lake, two golden lights emerged from the lake and out came a stronger, larger, purple, six armed version of Stitch, and a light blue icy koala, all three experiments grinned.

" Stop right there" shouted a familiar voice, they all turned around and saw their father, Jumba.

" Naga" the three shouted

" We're just going to have to do this the old fashioned way" said an xx humanoid that was standing next to pa

" Ih" said what looked like an experiment, and with that it attacked them, however 601 threw a punch, which sent him flying.

"Stitch" screamed the girl

" I'm okay Lilo" said Stitch, he then one again attacked, but this time he went straight at 523, bringing 523 down, Lilo threw him a container which he used to trap 523 into it, which he then threw back to Lilo but she had a hard time catching it, thus all of the experiment pods in her pocket except for X1 fell into a puddle right next ton her, a flash of light, and there stood 6 experiments, and four of them quickly ran away, quickly followed by 601 and 528,which unfortunately for them were quickly trapped into containers.

" So now, all we have to do is get those other four experiments, say why didn't those two run away?" asked Lilo

" 032 was not programmed to be evil, like most pre-hundreds, and experiment 616 was a failure in evil." Said Jumba

" That's great, let's name them, I think I'll name you Fibber pointing to 032, I'll name you after my favorite transformer, Optimus Prime pointing to 616," , both of them seemed rather pleased with their names

" I'll name you Kixx pointing to 601, you'll be Wolverine pointing to 528, and you Slushy" exclaimed Stitch

The three experiments looked surprised that they had been named, but they soon regained their angry looks at being captured.

" Okay, 032 you go that way 616 that way, Little Girl and 626 you go that way, and I'll go this way."

Sparky was walking around, having a nice day, when he saw his father running,

" Oh, 221, good thing you're here, we're experiment hunting, do you want to help?"

" Sure" he said

Just then they saw 300,who transformed into a female version of Jumba,

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, my ex-wife" screamed Jumba

" Remember, it's not really your ex-wife it's aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" screamed Sparky as 300 transformed into a large boat that was named " We don't need no stinking lighthouse".

300 saw a little boy and transformed into darkness, Sparky suddenly striked 300 by going through the darkness and electrocuting it, 300 returned to his original state and Sparky trapped it into a container, turned to Jumba and said

" His name should be Spooky"

" That fits him very well" laughed Jumba

Meanwhile, Fibber was amazed at the outside world, when suddenly 608 started flying down with his bat-like tail ready tom smash, Fibber grabbed onto his tail and ensnared him into a container Lilo had given him.

" I'll call you Slugger" decided Fibber

" Stay still, you little ghost" shouted Stitch, earlier, the two had discovered 375, but they didn't get much success in capturing him.

Stitch tried to deliver a punch, but it went straight through 375, but then Stitch, got an Idea, he grabbed a container and quickly trapped 375 into it.

" I think I'll call you Phantasmo" said Lilo

Optimus Prime was confused, seconds ago, he was in a town, and now he was in a large forest, suddenly some of the vines started to attack him, bewildered, he barely dodged them, he transformed himself into a finding experiment , and started to track the source, he of course quickly found it, realized that it was 509, so he prepared to fight. 509 tried to attack with his vines, but Optimus Prime dodged and transformed into a formula to shrink down 509, and with that he shot into 509, making him go back to his original state and without ado, he put 509 into the container.

" I think I'll name you Sprout" said Optimus Prime.

Soon, the small group had reunited, Lilo was of course disappointed that the other experiments had been named, but was happy that it was finally over. They went back home, Pleakly was not very pleased, Nani wasn't happy about so many experiments in the house with the exception of Fibber who she thought was very interesting. That night, Jumba couldn't go to sleep because he was thinking too much about X1, so he decided to check the experiment files,

" Here we go, experiment X1, primary function: test model, first experiment ever created," recited Jumba " That doesn't tell me enough, think, Jumba, think"

FLASHBACK

"Where am I?" asked the young experiment

" You are in my lab" responded Jumba

" Who am I, who are you?" she asked

" You are my first creation, X1 as for me, since I created you, you could say I'm your father" he responded

" So you're my daddy" she squealed and hugged him, he smiled and hugged her back, he thought to himself,

" The galactic federation are fools for not approving of my genetic creations, after all I would never create a monster."

FLASHBACK END

Jumba's eyes were teary, how could he forget about X1, the only one that called him her father he knew that a lot of experiments considered him their father, but they always called him Jumba. A teardrop landed on the pod that Lilo gave him, a golden light appeared in its place, and soon there was a red rabbit/girl like experiment

" Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked

Lilo and Stitch took a long time rehabilating all the evil experiments, but thankfully they did.

Now it was time to find their one true place.

OPTIMUS PRIME'S ONE TRUE PLACE

" Introducing, Optimus Prime" shouted an announcer, and the crowd cheered

Optimus Prime transformed into different objects, he smiled, this is exactly what he wanted.

FIBBER'S ONE TRUE PLACE

"By the galactic federation, I swear to tell the whole truth in every way…"

" Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" interrupted Fibber

The grand councilwoman smiled, life was so much easier now.

SPROUT'S ONE TRUE PLACE

" That's one big flower" said an old lady

" Well this is the garden of exotic and unusual flowers" replied another old lady

Sprout smiled.

PHANTASMO'S ONE TRUE PLACE

" Introducing: Phantasmo, who will play the ninth symphony of Mozart"

Phantasmo played the piano beautifully, and then smiled.

SPOOKY'S ONE TRUE PLACE

The grim reaper stood before the door pointing his finger at the poor man, said man fainted.

A young boy walked over to the grim reaper who had transformed into a smiling Spooky,

and said

" Here's the money for the delivered prank"

SLUSHY'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Slushy made and ice cone from his icy breath, flavored it, and gave it to a smiling young

boy.

KIXX'S ONE TRUE PLACE

The student's looked at their new kickboxing teacher, he smiled and shouted

" Fight, Fight, Fight."

WOLVERINE'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Wolverine started slashing the big heavy abandoned building into shreds.

Below, a man smiled and started the plans for the construction of the new building that would be on it.

SLUGGER'S ONE TRUE PLACE

" Currently batting is Slugger, the prehistoric baseball player!"

The pitcher threw the ball, but Slugger hit it and went or a home run, since there were three of his teammates on each base, they also got home runs, making the score 4-1. Slugger smiled, this was fun.

Meanwhile, Jumba had just finished the whole story of what happened.

" That's amazing, papa" said X1

" I'm happy you think so." Smiled Jumba

" So, what are you going to call me?" asked X1

" I'm going to call you Grace, because you're full of grace and kindness"

Just then Pleakly entered, when he saw Grace, he started to scream

" Ah, it's one of your little monsters" he screamed

After being called a monster, Grace, started to whimper, and her eyes became teary. Jumba hugged Grace and shouted at Pleakly

" Grace is not a monster, she is a little girl"

" Um, okay I didn't know" muttered Pleakly, realizing that this experiment was not a monster

On the streets, there are two pods, one is marked 617, and the other is marked 020, it starts raining, and thus two golden lights appear.


	2. The scorpion and the salesman

THANK YOU, VICTOR DELTA KITSUNE, STITCH8000, AND THE ANOYNOMOUS FOR REVIEWING, IF ANYBODY ELSE REVIEWED, AFTER I MADE THIS CHAPTER, THANK YOU. SO HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER

" Now, that finishes hula class for the day" said The Hula teacher " and remember, we're going it is time for our annual charity sell, whoever sells the most chocolate bars will get this coupon for free shaved ice for a year!"

This of course stirred up a lot of commotion among the girls,

" I'm going to win" shouted Myrtle, the popular girl

" No, I am" shouted Lilo

An argument started, but quickly ended. Myrtle and Lilo quickly grabbed two boxes of chocolate and ran out of the class.

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship, Gantu was sick with the cold and 625 was checking the computer,

"Uh, G, I got good news and bad news," said 625

" Start with the bad news" said Gantu

" While you were sick, 11 experiments were activated, and 9 have been captured by the earth girl and 626, the good news is on my trip to the sandwich shop, I found two experiment pods"

Upon hearing this, Gantu snatches the experiment pods out of 625's hands, puts them in a glass cage and sprayed some water on them, two golden lights, and then there stood a dragon-like experiment, and an experiment with two heads.

" Ok, G, back to your bed, after all your sick" said 625, forcefully pulling Gantu away, the second they were gone, the dragon experiment, otherwise known as 228, melted the glass cage, and the two experiments ran away.

Meanwhile with Lilo & Stitch, they were walking and they were selling, or frankly trying to sell, Lilo knocked on another door, it opened revealing a young man.

" Excuse me, would you be interested in buying some chocolate?" asked Lilo

" We stand here at the door of Michael Leahcim as he turns down this young girl's offer of buying chocolate."

They knocked at the next-door revealing the tourist who always drops his ice cream.

"Would you be interested in buying some chocolate?" asked Lilo

" Ceircema Pord Routsti says no"

It went on like this for hours, before Lilo got angry, and screamed,

" We've spent hours selling useless chocolate bars"

" Now, now, always respect your product" said a mysterious voice

Lilo turned around and saw an experiment, a pink experiment.

" Hello, my number is 020 and I'm designed to sell anything" he said

With this, he grabbed one box and walked to the other side of the street, saw a lady and said to her:

" Excuse me, but the young girl, the blue dog, and myself are trying to sell these chocolate bars that will melt in mere hours, wiped of the face of existence, something that was made so carefully, I'm only asking you for 20 $, something that you will probably have in large amounts."

The lady took 20 $ out of her pocket and gave it to 020 and he gave her the box.

When he returned to Lilo's side of the street, Lilo said

" Wow, you're real slick, you know what I'll call you Slick"

" A very good name to be sure, but let us continue on with the selling."

Meanwhile with Jumba and Grace,

" I can't believe I can go outside now, and it's all so big" Grace said excited

" Yes, very big, but be careful, it can also be dangerous, say do you want some shaved ice?" Jumba asked

" Sure" Grace said, even though she didn't know what one was

" Okay, which flavor?" he asked

" I've always liked watermelon, can I have watermelon, papa?" she asked

" Sure," he then turned to the shaved ice counter, and there was Slushy who asked

" What will you have?"

" Two watermelons" he said, Slushy proceeded with the act, and soon they were licking on their shaved ices, when suddenly they saw two panicking,

" What happened to you?" asked Jumba

" We were attacked by a large scorpion that shot green energy out of its tail," responded one of the tourists, they then proceeded to run away once more.

" Experiment 617, it's lucky that I always have a container ready, otherwise he'll destroy this whole town" said Jumba

" Papa, you said you wouldn't create evil experiments." Whimpered Grace

" I know, I'm sorry, and I won't do it again," said Jumba, and with this they went after the experiment.

" I can't believe we sold all of our chocolate bars," exclaimed Lilo happily, suddenly they heard a big blast and there were 228 and the other experiment that was known as 355. This of course induced a battle. Stitch leapt and punched 228, but 228 attacked back with a kick, but Stitch beckoned for a container, which Lilo threw to him, and he trapped 228 in, which he threw back at Lilo, then he noticed 355 and soon 355 was also in a container. She looked at both experiments and said,

" You'll be Melty, she said to 228, and you'll be Swapper, pointing to 355's right head, and you'll be Jonathan, pointing to 355's other head," she declared

Meanwhile, with Jumba and Grace, they were still trying to find 617, and suddenly there he was,

" Grace, go hide." Said Jumba as he took out a container and prepared to fight, 617 tried to shoot some green energy, or plasma at Jumba, but he just barely dodged it, and he defended himself by throwing the container, but 617 dodged it and landed on the floor, but only then did he realize his mistake, he had landed on the container, with a snap, it ensnared him, Jumba started to laugh merrily as he picked it up, and then he laughed

" Your name should be Plasmoid"

Meanwhile with Lilo and Stitch,

" That was close," said Lilo

" Let's get them to Jumba" said Stitch

" I'm right behind you," said Slick, and with that they were off. They got to the spaceship and saw Jumba, a young girl experiment, and a scorpion-like experiment in a container. After both parties had explained what had happened, Grace introduced herself

" I'm Grace, I like bright colors, nice sounds, watermelon, and befriending people." She said

" Um, Jumba, I also have a question, for you, why are Grace and Slick not evil? Stitch asked

" Did you not hear me yesterday? The pre-hundreds are not evil, I became mad as I went on."

Later, that night Nani, Pleakly, Jumba, Lilo, Stitch, Grace, and Slick, were at the table, digging into their food, then Lilo started taking lots of food,

" Don't take all that food" scowled Nani

" It's for the experiments we captured today." Explained Lilo, so she went off to Jumba's ship where the evil experiments were,

" Aloha, Plasmoid, Swapper, and Jonathan, me and Stitch thought you might want some food and amusement, hey Swapper, Jonathan, what are you guys doing?" said Lilo as laser beams shot out of the conjoined twins and it hit Lilo & Stitch, after a few seconds it stopped,

" Lilo, are you alright?" asked Stitch, but it was coming from Lilo's body

" What happened to us?" asked Lilo from Stitch's body

" We must have swapped bodies," said Stitch

" Well, it's lucky Nani isn't here," said Lilo, that's about the time Nani came through the door,

" Lilo, Stitch, what's taking you so long?" she asked

" Maybe because our bodies just got switched!" said Lilo, Nani fainted,

" Let's just do what we came here to do," said Stitch, and with that they started teleporting the food to the cages, where it was savagely eaten by all three experiments,

" This is going to take a lot of hard work." Said Lilo as she put Elvis music on.

THREE DAYS LATER

" According to my calculations, your original programming is off line for all four of you" said Jumba " You're free to go".

Lilo smiled it was time to find their one true place.

JOHNATHAN AND SWAPPER'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Introducing: Jonathan and Swapper" said an announcer, " Can we have two volunteers from the audience?"

The two volunteers bodies were swapped and then restored to normal, the conjoined twins smiled as the crowd cheered.

MELTY'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Melty blew some of his flames onto a load of metals, which immediately melted and a few humans took it, Melty showed his pearly whites.

PLASMOID'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Plasmoid used his plasma to destroy a few fake doll humans, the crowd cheered at this combat, and Plasmoid smiled.

SLICK'S ONE TRUE PLACE

"I can believe that Slick wanted a job as a salesman," said Stitch

" He's happy too" said Lilo

GRACE'S ONE TRUE PLACE

" Jumba, we have to find Grace's one true place!" said Lilo

" She already has one, it's with me." Replied Jumba

" That'll be wonderful," said Grace

Later that day, Lilo & Stitch were walking down the street gloating that they had won the sell-off when suddenly Lilo tripped, and saw that she had tripped over three experiment pods, they said 564, 525, and 405. They all fell into a nearby puddle and suddenly a little million blocks and two experiments came out…

THE PERMISSION TO USE 564, 525, TORTURED ARTIST GAVE 405 TO ME; THEY ORIGINALLY STARRED IN THE EXPERIMENT TOURNAMENT, YOU'LL SEE THEM IN THE NEXT EPISODE. SO, PLEASE R&R


	3. The Showdown

THANK YOU DATA SEEKER FOR REVIEWING ON THE FIRST & SECOND CHAPTER, AND STITCH8000 FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER, AND ALSO TO ANOYNOMOUS YES, I KNOW I AM A SPEEDY GONZALES, BUT I DO NOT OWN LILO & STITCH, ALSO 525, 564, AND 405 BELONG TO TORTURED ARTIST, ALSO THEY ORIGINALLY STARRED IN THE EXPERIMENT TOURNAMENT AND THIS EPISODE IS A AMERICAN DRAGON CROSSOVER.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The million little blocks came together to form a giant hand, which snatched Lilo up and began to fly off with Lilo,

" Lilo!" screamed Stitch, as the two other experiments got up and Stitch realized he had to fight them.

" Seems, like you want to fight 525, we want to fight 525, interested?" asked a male voice

Stitch looked at the two " Yah."

Meanwhile on an airplane, there were three teenagers, a very old man, and a dog,

" Hey G, why are we going to Hawaii anyway?" asked a Chinese looking teenager

" There have been rumors of magical creatures running amok, Jake."

" Not only that, these magical creatures are unknown of, unheard of, this might mean there's a magical world hiding from the magical community." Said the dog

" Whatever that Fu dog says is cool, but Mama Trixie and her sidekick Spud are just going to stay on the sidelines." Said the female teenager

" Yah, you know, watching dragons fight against the bad guys," said Spud

This boring conversation will continue for a long time, so let's just skip right ahead to when they get of the plane, there Jake thinks he see something in the distance, something red,

" Eye of the dragon", and then he saw a red hand carrying off a young girl, since this was a magical airport, he immediately transformed in to the American Dragon and went after it, when Grandpa saw this he also transformed into a dragon. The two dragons chased after the red hand that was holding the young girl.

Meanwhile with Stitch, the trio were going as fast as they could to the top of a mountain to see if they could get to see 525 in the sky.

Meanwhile with Jumba and Grace, they were playing monopoly, when suddenly the computer beeped and it said

"Experiments 525, 405, and 564 have been activated 16 minutes ago"

" Oh no, not experiment 525," said Jumba

" Why are you so worried about experiment 525?" asked Grace

" 525 is made of millions of little blocks that thanks to magnetism said blocks can detach and reattach from the main body, kind of like a jigsaw puzzle."

" We have to stop him, papa" said Grace

" Of course" said Jumba

Meanwhile with Spud, Trixie, and Fu Dog, they were going as fast as they could on a magic carpet (from Fu Dog) following the two dragons, but suddenly they were assaulted by a few goblins, and in one of the carpets that were holding the goblins, there was Herbert the crime boss. Fu Dog said

" Spud, Trixie, keep them busy, I think I can come up with a small potion that should get rid of these goblins."

" How exactly do we keep them occupied?" asked Trixie

" Surprise me", and without further ado, I must skip this part because it is way too violent, instead I shall tell you about the lobster, the lobster is red and has claws. The End.

Meanwhile with Gantu and 625, Gantu was finally cured of his cold and 625 was making some sandwiches while Gantu was watching some TV, when suddenly the computer beeped and it revealed that three experiments had been activated.

" 625, we're going after those three experiments, otherwise I'm putting you on a diet of Hamsterviel's Garden Jam and bread that hasn't been handled by an " expert", do you understand?" said Gantu

" Yes sir" shouted 625

Meanwhile with Stitch and his allies, they were near the top of the mountain, when suddenly Stitch looked at them and said

" We really should get you two names, two good names are…

" I think we can name ourselves," said 405 " I will be Magno because I control distempered magnetism, though it is rather weak."

" I shall be called Telepatha because I can read minds, and control people with my telepathic powers!" and because they were talking they had reached the top of the mountain and guess who they saw, 525 and Lilo, 525's cubes were swarming like a bunch of insects surrounding Lilo, suddenly two large dragons, two teenagers and a dog on a flying carpet, Jumba and Grace, Gantu and 625, all appeared. Gantu whipped out his plasma gun and started randomly shooting it at other people with the exception of 625, who by the way sprouted out his extra arms and went straight for Stitch, they started to arm wrestle, first Stitch was confident that he was going to win but then he realized 625 was just as strong as he was,

" I'm 625, I have all the same powers as you, 626" 625 laughed bitterly, the two continued to wrestle, Stitch tried to throw in a punch, but 625 blocked it, realizing this would take more time then he thought, he shouted out to his new friends,

" Magno, Telepatha, stop 525, save Lilo, and go"

" Will do." Shouted Magno as he started to use his weak magnetism powers to attack 525, since 525's cubes were controlled by magnetism, so when 525 lunged at Magno, his cubes started flying around in a wild frenzy, Magno grinned

" It's time to settle our debt, 525."

FLASHBACK

The big red hand made of a million cubes picked up the poor experiment and flicked it across the room, after that the hand separated into a million cubes, and became experiment 525, who shouted,

" Experiment 405 is such a loser, his magnetism powers are super weak, he's nothing but a failed experiment, and I'm always right."

564, his best friend was the only one who didn't laugh

FLASHBACK END

Magno's eyes had flames of hate in them; he was full of something he had never in such large quantity, for the first time in is life power was coursing through his body, suddenly from the mountain a large amount of magnetism went fleeting in every direction.

IN MYRTLE'S BACKYARD

" Huh?" asked Myrtle " Where did all that energy in the sky come from?"

AT LILO'S HOUSE

Nani and Pleakly looked at the sky, they both said the same thing,

" Huh?"

AT AN EXPERIMENT MEETING

All the experiments looked at the sky and slowly wondered what was happening.

BACK AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN

All of this power had been directed at 525 who had dropped Lilo to fight, he was in his original form lying down on the floor out cold, Magno dropped down on his knees, he had never used this much power, he whispered one thing,

" You were wrong."

He dropped down again out cold for having used so much of his powers, but the battle was not over yet, Jake and Grandpa misunderstanding the situation attacked Jumba, Their three friends just stood at the sidelines, Telepatha went to attack Gantu, Lilo and Grace also stood on the sidelines. Jake and Grandpa tried to use their dragon fire on Jumba, but he was wearing a fireproof suit so it didn't affect him. Telepatha jumped real high and aimed a punch at Gantu's plasma gun, which fell out of his hand and broke. Meanwhile with Jumba and the dragons, they had him cornered, and were about to hurt him, when suddenly Grace ran across the field and stopped them.

" Don't hurt my papa, he used to be evil, but now he's good, so please don't hurt my papa."

" Just looking at this little girl begging for her papa to not to be harmed just melts my heart, but what are you people anyway?" asked Grandpa

" I am an alien, and my little girl Grace, is one of my many genetic experiments."

" Ah, I see, we're sorry for attacking you." Said Jake

Meanwhile with Telepatha and Gantu, Gantu was grieving over his broken plasma gun, when suddenly Telepatha karate kicks Gantu on the back and he is defeated.

Finally, the last fight is between 625 and Stitch, 625 goes for a series of punches with only a few hitting Stitch, Stitch dodges it and punches 625 in the stomach, 625 retaliates with a punch at the head, but Stitch delivers a powerful blow that sends 625 flying into Gantu and they run away.

Later that day, Team Dragon and Lilo's party were saying goodbye

" It was also interesting to find out there is other life forms on other planets." Said Grandpa

" It was interesting to find out about magical creatures existing too" said Jumba

And with that the two parties bid farewell to each other. When Team Dragon had left, Lilo looked at the experiment in the container she was holding and she said,

" I think I'll call you Blocks."

The newly christened Blocks looked curious, little did he know that his opinion in life was going to change.

THREE DAYS LATER

Blocks looked at Magno and said,

" I'm sorry what I've done to you in the past. Friends?"

Magno smiled and replied " Friends"

They shook hands and a new friendship was kindled.

BLOCK'S ONE TRUE PLACE

" At this side of the ring is Blocks, don't let his size fool you, and the other side is Brian Nairb"

The two started fighting and Blocks separated himself, turned himself into a big hand and punched his opponent. He was happy.

TELEPATHA'S ONE TRUE PLACE

" Introducing Telepatha: she can read your mind: a volunteer please."

That is how Telepatha started her show career. She smiled.

MAGNO'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Magno charged the machine and it powered up. Magno had never been so happy.

BACK AT LILO'S PLACE

Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Grace were sleeping a well-deserved rest. However on a lawn stood one-experiment pod, one-marked 029, suddenly the sprinklers turned on and the pod started to activate…


	4. New friend, New foe

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING, I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, OH, AND I DO NOT OWN LILO & STITCH, THOUGH I DO OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT.

" Alpha, you're up!" said and alien that was from Gantu's species, upon hearing this a young boy with brown hair, he would look like a human, if it wasn't for those six angel-like wings protruding from his back, he looked at the other alien and said,

" Yes sir."

" You know this mission might be very easy, or very hard." Said the Gantu-like alien

" Yes sir" shouted the young boy

" That's why we're giving you this Apocalypse Cannon!" said the alien holding up a metallic arm.

" Sir, are you sure you want use this?" asked the young boy

" No, but its direct orders from superiors." Said the alien

The young boy nodded and left.

" If we're right, this isn't going to be…

"Good." Said an alien from the Grand Council Woman's species as a crab-like experiment out some rocks in its stomach by splitting itself in two putting in the rocks in it's different sides and then reattaching itself. The evil lady alien smiled, this was way too easy, she had already caught four experiments and she had landed on earth just an hour ago! She had named them all hoping they wouldn't betray her, the crab experiment was Clink, he and two other experiments, Bonnie and Clyde, two experiments designed for theft, Clyde was big and strong and had robotic hand, while Bonnie were working on building her a secret palace, while the first one that she had found and activated, an orange monkey with a long tail and a knack for practical jokes, and her personal favorite, PJ, was watching the construction with her. The computer suddenly beeped,

" Experiment 029 activated, Primary Function: accidentally became a giver of power of ruler ship over other people with exception of other experiments, and a few who can resist it, and those who have worn the crown before, Location: Kauai Town, Road Wont Aukai."

" Perfect, with this I can rule the universe, with you as my right hand man, PJ."

" Then tell the other X's to blow this crib and get 029, Armanda, evil twin of the Grand council woman, I can't stop saying that." Laughed PJ, and of course she did this.

Alpha, landed on the primitive planet known as Earth, and went to find the person that he was told to look for, Jumba Jookiba and his creation 626. Alpha snooped around; he looked around the streets in the town in which he had landed near. Suddenly, out of nowhere he saw four of Jumba's genetic creations, one of them appeared to be frightened, being chased by three other experiments, using his wings he swept really fast and caught the frightened experiment, the frightened experiment looked really scared at first, but Alpha soothed it,

" It's okay little guy, you're okay now."

The experiment started to crawl on his face then onto his head, which he then wrapped around.

" If you're comfortable there, I'm all fine with it, now let's get you to your creator." Laughed Alpha. The two soared above the sky, it took a few minutes before they got there, but they finally arrived with no problems. He knocked on the door, Lilo answered it, and she saw him and said,

" Hey, it's an experiment."

" Yah, I'm here to see a Jumba Jookiba and a 626, I'm from the galactic federation."

"His name is Stitch and sure." Replied Lilo,

" Thank you, young lady" said Alpha politely

Lilo smiled as she showed Alpha to the living room, Pleakly saw them and suddenly with as much force as he could bent down and said to Alpha,

" What can I do for you my lord?"

Alpha and Lilo looked at each other and said one word,

" Huh?"

Meanwhile with Armanda and the four experiments, she looked at the three experiments that had failed her,

" Why have you failed me?"

" Well, there was this angel dude who caught 029 before us." Said Clyde

" Ah, very well, PJ, come with me, you Clyde, Bonnie, Clink, go try and catch him again, me and PJ will try too!"

Lilo and Alpha rushed to Jumba's lab to see what was wrong; there they saw Jumba, who said,

" Not experiment 029…what can I do for you my lord?"

" Oh, no, Jumba's under this spell too!" said Alpha

Just then Pleakly and Grace entered, Pleakly was carrying a delicious cake (his meals may be horrible, but when it comes to desserts, he's pretty good.), he shouted out loud,

" My Lord, surely you will enjoy this cake?"

" Yes he will" said Lilo as she grabbed the cake, while only realizing the situation and how she could use it to use her ideas that people didn't like,

" Who is that and what has he done to you three?" asked Grace

" I am Alpha and I have no idea what has happened, and I am happy you are not under this spell."

Lilo went up to Alpha and said,

" Let me be your prime minister, please?"

" Um okay." Said Alpha

" Did you hear that? The King has made me his prime minister, second to him!"

" Very well, prime minister, we shall obey you too."

That's when Stitch came in, he saw Alpha and started to growl at him, Lilo blocked him and said,

" Ah here is the 2nd minister", Stitch's eyes of anger turned to curiosity as Lilo pulled him over and explained the situation, his eyes had a sparkle of mischief in them, and he was going to enjoy this.

Later, Alpha was dragged by Stitch, while it was true that Alpha was a secret officer, he was still a twelve-year-old boy (Bet you didn't see that one coming!), so he eventually snapped,

" Look I'm here to see one Jumba Jookiba, not to be worshipped by him, and one Stitch, not to be dragged by him, would someone please explain to me what's happening here?"

" Well, you're very young, and me and Stitch think you need a vacation, you know ruling a town for a day or two, us being your prime ministers!" answered Lilo

" Ih!" confirmed Stitch

As he was a twelve-year old boy, curiosity and temptation got the better of him, and thus they encountered Myrtle and her friends, who immediately bowed to Alpha, and asked him, what they could do, before you knew it the Pelekai Family minus Nani and Alpha were on a mountain of comfortable beanbags.

Suddenly out of nowhere, one of the walls crashed, and our experiments plus Armanda were behind the cracked wall,

" Armanda," shouted Alpha

" Alpha, my how you've grown, last time I saw you, you were just a little toddler, I'm just dropping by to take that experiment of your shoulders, or should I say head?" laughed Armanda,

" I still managed to defeat you, and you'll never have 029, or should I say what I've just named him, and I was about to announce, Checkers?" shouted Alpha

A fight ensue, Alpha took out his plasma gun, as his Apocalypse Cannon was for utmost need as it was very dangerous. Alpha started shooting at his enemies, Stitch battled Bonnie, Clyde, and Clink at once, then he realized how he could trap them, he stood still, Clink separated into his two different parts and Bonnie and Clyde attacked him, but he jumped at the last second and Clink trapped Bonnie and Clyde in him, and before he could release him, Stitch trapped him in an extra large container.

Alpha and Armanda continued fighting, but just then did Armanda realize this battle was lost when she saw three of her experiments captured by the enemy, she said to PJ,

" Let's get out of here!" and they scampered on a motorbike. Just then Alpha got a call,

" Huh, Captain Utnag, I understand sir." He said a little happily,

He turned to the family and said,

" My superior officer wants me to help you rehabilate the experiments with you!"

" Yipee" shouted the family

Later that day, they found out that it was Checkers that was causing the whole spell, and they rehabliated the experiments with great difficulty.

CHECKER'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Checker looked up and smiled as Alpha petted him in Alpha's new room.

CLINK'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Clink smiled as he caught a criminal.

BONNIE AND CLYDE'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Lilo sighed as Bonnie and Clyde were brought to prison, she was half happy that Alpha was staying with them, and half sad that these two didn't turn good.

SORRY IF IT SEEMS RUSHED BUT I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, I HOPE YOU LIKE MY IDEA ABOUT ALPHA AND THE NEW CRIMINAL.


	5. Here comes Nightmare

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING, I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, OH, AND I DO NOT OWN LILO & STITCH, THOUGH I DO OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT. THIS ONE CENTERS A LOT ABOUT GRACE, BECAUSE I BELIEVE THAT NO HUMANS CAN BE COMPLETELY EVIL OR GOOD, UNTIL THEY DIE.

Grace was turning in her bed, she was having a horrible nightmare.

NIGHTMARE

A dark furred Grace was chasing Grace, the dark furred Grace laughed manically, as she used a rope of darkness to catch Grace, and she walked over to Grace and said,

" Grace, I'm back, and I'm here to stay."

" Nightmare, you will never win." Said Grace

NIGHTMARE END

Grace woke up screaming, she was screaming with sweat upon her face. Jumba woke up and went to comfort his little daughter,

" It's okay, Grace, it was just a dream."

" No, it's not, its Nightmare, she's back.

The next morning, Jumba was talking with Alpha, who was preparing breakfast, he said,

" I'm worried about Grace, she had a bad dream last night, but she said it was Nightmare and that she's back."

" This is indeed interesting, and I was thinking this would happen sometime soon." Alpha replied

" What did you do to her?" asked Jumba

" Nothing, but if I'm right, then she's going through what I've gone through, and by the looks of it, already gone through."

" What is she going through?" asked Jumba

" There's a saying in my species, you're not one hundred percent good until you're in heaven, in fact, many of my species and many others are haunted by their darkness that wants to take over, my darkness is known as Lucifer, her darkness is probably known as Nightmare."

Just then Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakly, Checkers, and a scared Grace who was babbling about Nightmare, and how she was going to get her.

" Jumba, you're a bad father, you should be comforting your little girl." Said Pleakly

" I am discussing Grace's problem with Angellian boy here, who has experienced same symptoms long ago, and knows how to deal with it."

" Then how do we deal with it.?" Asked Lilo

" Grace is fighting with her dark side for control over the body, by the looks of it, the name of her darkness is Nightmare, all of you will have to spend a lot of time with her, and encourage her to fight against her dark side, I will be now checking her darkness." Replied Alpha, he passed his hand over Grace, suddenly Alpha started grunting in pain,

" Grace's light is still in control, but darkness is very high, enough to send it to people who have already experienced same problem, or were once evil."

" Alpha, you have it now too, shouldn't you be put through the same treatment as Grace?"

" No, I can keep Lucifer at bay by myself." He started to limp away to his room. Checkers started to make soft dog-like noise that was asking what was happening.

" Oh, great, now Alpha, our expert has it too now, who's next Stitch, Jumba?" shouted Pleakly

" I wonder what Angellian boy is doing up there?" asked Jumba

Alpha had quickly fallen asleep, and was now in the process of fighting his dark side, or should I say Lucifer?

NIGHTMARE

Alpha summoned strength and wisdom to his body, for the upcoming battle, and then he saw Lucifer, he looked exactly like Alpha, except his eyes were blood red, he had bat wings instead of angel wings, he had vampire teeth, and his hair was black. Lucifer smiled then started to attack, Alpha kept him at bay by wrestling with him, but then Alpha released all the wisdom and strength he had been storing within him before the battle had begun, it knocked Lucifer into a wall, and when I mean into, I mean into the wall, Alpha smiled as Lucifer became smaller and screamed,

" I'll be back."

NIGHTMARE END

Alpha smiled as he woke up, it had been frightening to have Lucifer suddenly resurface, but he had easily been defeated, it was now time to help Grace fight Nightmare. He walked down the stairs, and saw Stitch eating the bowl that had contained the cereal he had been eating, Alpha shuddered, for the whole week he had lived here, he still hadn't got use to that, and also it was annoying that Lilo and Stitch were always at hula class at inconvenient times. He saw Pleakly,

" Pleakly, do you know where Grace is?"

" Why yes, I do, she went with Jumba to suck out Nightmare."

" Oh no, this is not good." Said Alpha, he rushed to Jumba's ship,

" Jumba, don't…

" Too Late." Said a dark-furred Grace, or Nightmare, as she held Grace and Jumba by some dark strings, she started to laugh manically, Alpha looked at his surroundings, he saw a pair of scissors, it wasn't much but he had to do something, he swept towards it, took it, and started cutting the dark strings, but just when he succeeds, Nightmare threw her dark rope and caught him in it,

" Grace, you're the only one that can stop her! Use your own powers of light.", but that was far as he got the dark strings covered his mouth, Grace started to get worried, she was just a test model, but she had to do something, she looked down at her fingers, and saw that some strings of light had grown from it, her hope grew she has to save her friends and her papa, she throws the strings at Nightmare, but Nightmare sees this and blocks it with her strings of darkness, the two try to throw their respective strings at each other, but then Nightmare starts to win,

" What's the point? " she thought to herself, the strings of light started to shrink, and shrink, and shrink even more, till they were only the size of a nail, and that's when she got her vision,

VISION

Nightmare was on a cart being pulled, a cart pulled by papa, Alpha, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, and Pleakly, Nightmare was laughing manically once again.

VISION END

Grace couldn't let that happen to her friends, nope, she'll have to fight, and she would protect her friends from Nightmare, the light strings started to grow bigger, it started to conquer the darkness, it ensnared Nightmare in it's grasp, Nightmare was thrown, she then started to run away, she had dropped Alpha on the way out,

" You did it Grace, she's weakened now, so she probably won't bother us for some time!" said Alpha

" Well that is one thing taken care of, dark side of my precious Grace has been conquered, let us not tell them about this, and just say that she is cured."

" I agree, we don't want to get the others scared." Said Grace, she then looked up to the sky and smiled.

THIS IS SHORTER THAN USUAL, I KNOW, BUT HEY I NEEDED TO GET THIS OFF MY BACK, AND I PROBALY WON'T UPDATE AS FAST NOW, THAT I WILL BE STARTING SCHOOL TOMORROW.


	6. Alpha in Love

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING, I HAVE POSTED A FORUM TO TALK WITH YOU ABOUT THINGS YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE IN MY STORIES, SO IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME YOUR IDEAS POST IT ON MY FORUM.

I DO NOT OWN LILO & STITCH, BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT.

Alpha woke up to yet another day on Earth. It had been two weeks since he had started living with the Pelekai family and together they had caught some experiments here and there. Checkers was still asleep, a couple of other experiments were also there. Alpha sighed, he just wished there could be somebody, not Pleakly or Jumba, they were just too old, somebody alien, somebody his age, somebody female. It's true, Alpha was twelve years old, and so he was interested in girls, a small kiss, something like that, nothing more. He had just discovered this interest a few days ago. When being trained by the Galactic Federation he had never really thought about it, but now he did. Tomorrow, Lilo had to go to school in that second grade of hers. He just thought about it for some time and then went back to sleep.

Juliet was not happy, why? Her family was moving to earth, they were Angellians, not earthlings, nobody would understand her wings.

" Alpha, Lilo, wake up." Screamed Nani

" What did I do?" asked Alpha

" You didn't tell him?" screamed Nani at Jumba who was behind her,

" I forgot?" he whimpered

" What are you guys talking about?" asked Alpha

" Well, Alpha, you're only 12 years old, so to make it short, we're going to send you to school, in the 6th grade!" explained Nani

" No good parents, sending me to school in lousy 6th grade, what am I supposed to tell them about my wings," grumbled Juliet

" Aw, come on Juliet, it won't be so bad." said her brother

" It's alright for you to say that Alex, your wings haven't completely developed, you can still hide them." She grumbled some more.

Dear reader, you must be confused, well when Angellians are born, or hatched ( Yes, Angellians lay eggs), they only have 6 small tufts of feathers, however these tufts slowly develop, at the age of 12 or 11, the wings should have fully developed, and thus they will grow with the Angellian. Informative, aren't I?

On the other side of the road, Alpha, Lilo, Stitch (For some weird reason, pets were allowed), were walking to their school,

" No good anger addict Nani, sending me off to this primitive school." Grumbled Alpha.

Alpha, Lilo, and Stitch arrived to the school and went through the school gate, girls immediately surrounded Alpha,

" Those wings are so cool." said one girl

" You can pick me up any time." said another girl,

" Stitch, diversion please." Alpha told Stitch. Stitch started growling at the girls,

" Winged boy, save us from the creature," shouted one of the girls, then they noticed Alpha flying off,

" Thanks Stitch," he shouted

" Anything for you Alpha!"

Meanwhile, Juliet was hiding from the jocks that had immediately wanted " to fly with her", she was backing up into a corner, when suddenly she bumped into somebody else,

" Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, bending down

" First day on Earth, hey?"

" Yah, it's kind of…hey how do you know about that?" she said as she came level to the person she had bumped into. He was brown-haired, very handsome, looked intelligent, but what excited her the most, was the 6 angel-like wings protruding from his back.

" You're an Angellian, just like me!"

" Yah, the name's Alpha."

" I'm Juliet."

" So what are you here for?"

" My dad is studying earthlings and their home planets." She sighed

" Hey, I know some humans that know about aliens, so they won't freak out!"

" That's great." She exclaimed as the bell rang.

Later, in Alien-existence class, the teacher Mr. Knowitall, was teaching them about "aliens",

" The Porgians are a race of 5-eyed four-legged giant fat red aliens that love causing destruction." He explained, Alpha smiled, the Porgians did exist, but they were a race of 2-eyed, five legged, skinny super-short pink aliens that love peace, and hated war. Alpha took the rest of the class, half-listening to what he knew to be false. After class, he met up with Juliet,

" Hey Juliet, do you want to come to my place after school?"

" Sure." She said

The two left to their two different classes. Alpha had gym, and Juliet had art. The two spent the rest of the day meeting each other randomly. Soon, school was over and the two new friends left school, and went to Alpha's home,

" This is so amazing," said Juliet

" I know." Replied as Alpha showed her around the house, little did they know that Lilo & Stitch were watching them,

" She's going to take the test before she can date Alpha." Laughed Lilo

TWO WEEKS LATER

Lilo was grumbling,

" I can't believe she passed all the tests!"

" Ih" agreed Stitch, they were walking home when they saw the experiment pods 623 and 621,

" Stitch, I think we have one more test for her." She grinned

" Ih." Stitch said as he dropped them into a nearby puddle, they ran away and two golden lights appeared.

Alpha and Juliet were watching TV at Alpha's house, they were still good friends, and unlike Lilo thought, they were not dating, yet. Suddenly, the computer beeped,

" Experiment 623 activated, Primary function: able to use the powers of a weakened black hole, while not as powerful as a real black hole, it is still very powerful. Location: Kauai Town, Road Apple. Experiment 621 activated, Primary Function: channels dimoncional energy. Location: same as 623."

" Juliet, I have to go."

" Alpha, you're the host, can't I come with you?"

" Alright, but be careful."

She nodded, and flew off with Alpha. Meanwhile, in another part of town, 623, looked like a female version of Stitch, but a lot more cat-like and was black with a load of white spots, and 621, who looked like he was made from melted nitrogen, but he wasn't, were causing chaos, 623 used her black hole powers to blast doors open, and then she and 621 would laugh wickedly, and then ran off. Suddenly, they heard a voice,

"Stop right there.", they turned around to see that the command had been issued by an Angellian boy, followed by a girl of his kind, the two experiments laughed as hard as they could, 623 started to cool down, but 621 was still laughing, when suddenly,

" Those trogs are mine." Shouted a voice, it was Gantu,

" Captain Gantu, we didn't mean to displease you" whimpered Juliet, she still thought he was captain of the big red battleship, in fact many people still thought this, Gantu was about to respond that he was a criminal now, but then he got an idea,

" Yes, Captain Gantu, and your boyfriend here is a criminal, trying to catch these highly dangerous creatures and trying to get them on his side."

Juliet immediately believed in this lie, she turned around to Alpha,

" Alpha, I love you, but I am loyal to the Galactic Federation, here's my goodbye gift." She slowly whispered and she kissed him on the cheek, Alpha' eyes were teary, 623, suddenly felt a whole set of emotions that she had never felt before, just by looking at these two, she started to purr and rub herself against Alpha's legs,

" He's lying." Slowly muttered Alpha

" I can't believe you Alpha, I just can't." she said softly crying to herself, as Gantu caught 621 in a container, completely ignoring 623, Juliet slowly left with Gantu. Alpha's eyes were teary, slowly, slowly, one drop appeared, one manly drop, to him, it represented to him all his sadness, he couldn't hide it from himself anymore, he was in love with Juliet, he slowly got up and walked home, the now good 623 besides him.

A DAY LATER

Lilo was looking at Stitch, then she smiled,

" By the looks of Alpha, she couldn't catch an experiment, and also Alpha told us that she even went on Gantu's side, isn't this great?"

" Ih." Laughed Stitch

" No it's not." Said a sharp but sweet voice, they turned around to see Grace looking at them,

" Alpha's heart is broken in two because of you guys, can't you accept that Alpha might like Juliet? Plus, you activated two experiments! What do you have to say for yourself?" she said giving the very rare sharp angry voice, she then noticed Stitch was kind of looking guilty, but Lilo was filming her, she then turned it off, and looked into Grace's eyes,

" You're right, sorry about the whole film thing, a lot of experiments will pay for a video of you being angry.", Lilo & Stitch walked up to Alpha's room, 623, or Midnight as Alpha had called her, was rubbing her fur against Alpha who was on his desk crying, Checkers was whimpering, and two other experiment's that had became attached to Alpha and became his "pet's" were also looking pitiful, they were

113, Shoe, looked like a green deformed Stitch that had horseshoe- like thing in his head, it was up which meant he gave good luck, if it was down however, he gave bad luck.

151, Age, looked like a baby fairy/sheep thing, she was programmed to make people younger or older.

" Um, you know you could always call the Galactic Federation to help you, and prove to Juliet that you are not a criminal." Suggested Stitch

" That's it, Stitch you're a genius." Replied Alpha, Checkers, Age, Shoe, all seemed to brighten up.

Meanwhile, on Gantu's ship Juliet, helped by 621 was busy feeding the few experiments that Gantu had caught, they were experiment 164, designed to turn people dyslexic, and experiment 444, designed to turn inanimate objects into pizzas. 621, 164, and 444, were all very attached to Juliet, especially since she had named them all, 621 was Twilight, because she had always liked that name, 164 was Lesdyxia, because that was Dyslexia read by somebody dyslexic and 444 was Pizza, please don't tell me I have to say why. Suddenly, the door burst open, everybody looked at the door, there stood Alpha, Stitch, Lilo, Shoe, Age, Checkers, Midnight, two aliens that looked like humans except for the fact that they had an extra eye, and the Grand Councilwoman herself! Juliet looked shocked, Gantu looked scared, reaching for his plasma gun, the Grand Councilwoman looked sternly at Gantu,

" Gantu, I place you under arrest for doing evil in the name of the Galactic Federation, addressing an officer as criminal, and grabbing experiments for evil!"

" Gantu is your captain." Shouted Juliet

" Ex-captain, and now a criminal."

Juliet looked at Gantu in shock, she then stared at Alpha,

" Then who are you?"

" Officer Alpha, at your service."

Juliet looked at Alpha,

" I'm so sorry, I didn't know, is there any way that I can forgive you?"

" I can think of one." He laughed, she gave him a peck on the cheek, but the reunion was not to last, the two aliens attacked Gantu, but Gantu was stronger and started to escape, Juliet realized what was going to happen next, she flew towards the container pods, and told Twilight not to follow her, as he had followed her to where Alpha was, she saw Pizza and Lesdyxia, she landed safely, she grabbed the experiment containers, and was about to fly off with them, when a big hand caught her, it of course belonged to Gantu, he pulled her closer to him, and said,

" Where do you think you're going you little traitor?", he then put her through a large humiliation, he clipped her wings and then stuffed her in an escape pod, with an open broken door,

" Jump out, and you fall to your death." He laughed evilly as he and 625 got into another escape pod, leaving Pizza and Lesdyxia with Juliet, her escape pod of course blasted off, Alpha got angry. Juliet was already high in the sky, Alpha had seen right through the plan, Gantu was making her go through the atmosphere, but that would not happen, he flew up as fast as he could, Juliet was scared, not because she thought would lose oxygen, her species were able to breath space air, and of course, high-up air. She was scared of what the atmosphere would do to her, she prepared herself emotionally, even though, she was kilometers away from the atmosphere, suddenly she felt herself in warm comforting hands, she looked up to see Alpha was slowly carrying her down back to Earth, she smiled,

" Alpha, I love you." She said as she gave him peck on the cheek, Alpha smiled,

" I love you too." He responded.

A Day Later

Since all of the new experiments were already good, it was just a matter of finding their one true place, which was of course very easy,

MIDNIGHT'S ONE TRUE PLACE

It was already obvious where Midnight belonged, but now, it was official. Midnight purred in delight as Alpha petted her on the head.

PIZZA, LESDYXIA, AND TWILIGHT'S ONE TRUE PLACE

The three smiled as Juliet played fetch with them, each of them having their own turn.

One more important thing,

Alpha and Juliet gave each other a quick peck on the cheek, as they smiled, they were now officially dating.

AND, CUT. PLEASE EVERYBODY, PLEASE R&R.


	7. A Talent Of Your Own

OK, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AS YOU CAN SEE IN THE TITLE , OLD FOES WILL RETURN.

Planet Coheban 8, a planet unknown to the Galactic Federation, a planet full of crime. It lay in a small solar system. In the planet's capital right now a woman from the Grand councilwoman's species was talking to a young dark furred girl of an unknown species, on the woman's shoulder stood a strange kind of orange monkey,

" So, what's a little experiment girl like you doing here?" asked the Grand councilwoman's species

" The name's Nightmare, and taking over the galaxy's the game."

" Oh, really, well, you won't get much chance because I'm taking over the galaxy, I, Armanda, twin of the Grand Councilwoman." She laughed, the monkey on her shoulder also laughed.

" Well, I would have become more powerful, if that angel boy hadn't told Grace how to defeat me, I had to build a ship and leave Earth."

" Was the angel boy's name Alpha?"

" Yes, something likes that,"

" I think we may have a bargain and a common enemy." Laughed Armanda

Meanwhile on Earth, Stitch was depressed, he was wondering if he would ever get a talent, why would Stitch be asking himself this? Well, it was the creativity festivals, he sighed to remember what had happened last week.

FLASHBACK

Stitch was amazed, Lilo had just told him that it was the music festival this week, he had started practicing the harmonica right away, but everybody was amazed at the Angellian instrument that Juliet played so well. It was called a Holophone, it was like a saxophone, but it was purple and it created graphic images along with the music, the more beautiful the music, the more beautiful the image. While Juliet played a multicolored ball erupted into ten little rainbows, they then snuggled and became the ball again, it was of course the holographic image.

FLASHBACK END

Stitch sighed and thought back to the week before that.

FLASHBACK

Stitch hurried to show the judges how well he could act, he walked up on the stage, and said

" Oh, Julie, I mean Juliet, how I, um, love, forgot, thee.", obviously the play he was auditioning for was Romeo & Juliet, the judges were not happy, then Nani and David ( Her boyfriend who had visited his parents for a long time, but had now came back), they did a perfect piece of Shakespeare's, and got the parts of Juliet and Romeo.

FLASHBACK END

Then there was the one before that. Stitch again sighed,

FLASHBACK

Stitch was anxious for the judges to announce the winner of the writing competition, he was sure he was going to win,

" The winner is Alpha Pelekai, for his story that is mixed with mystery and fantasy, which made us keep on wanting to read!" the judges announced, as Alpha walked up to get his prize. Stitch started to whimper.

FLASHBACK END

Stitch sighed, before that Pleakly had defeated him in the cooking week ( the desserts), dancing and singing by Lilo, and inventing by Jumba. He was upset that he just couldn't seem to express himself creatively, maybe he was just good for physical action, and he would just fail at the last creativity week, the art week. He walked into the house to see a horrible sight, everybody was desperately trying to create a painting that was good, paper was scattered everywhere, and the paintings that were on their holders weren't so good, Stitch took a paper, and some paint material, and in a few minutes, he had created a beautiful painting, it looked like his family in the sky as angels, his family looked at his sketch,

" Wow, Stitch, you're really good at this, you should join the art competition." Said Lilo, the rest of the family agreed with choruses of yes. Stitch smiled, maybe he wouldn't fail this time.

Meanwhile on board of a ship, Armanda and Nightmare were discussing their plans, as always PJ was sitting on Armanda's shoulder,

" Our enemies have been in some kind of creativity festivals, there is only one left, but they will too be distracted to notice us defeating them , we land near them, then we make our move." Laughed Armanda, who was joined by PJ and Nightmare.

Back on Earth, Lilo was walking Age, one of Alpha's many experiment pets, Stitch was at home making more paintings, besides her was Juliet, who was walking Dyslexia, Pizza, and Twilight. When suddenly they fell upon, Myrtle and her clique, and the popular girls from middle school. They started to make fun of the experiments, the leader of the popular girls from middle school, walked right up to Juliet,

" I seriously don't know why Alpha honey wastes his time on you, when he could date me, your pets are all so ugly, especially that one.", the one she was referring to was Age, now Age was programmed to be very young, so she was like a four year old girl, she started sprinkling powder on the popular girl, and, boom, there was a crying baby, the others looked in fear. Here are a few steps to know what to do when Age does this, 1. Run, 2. Go get Alpha, 3. Get Alpha to pet Age. The two girls and their pets, not including Age, started to run to find Alpha. Exploring, they found him with Midnight, Checkers, Shoe, they were all looking around for something, and he rushed up to them and kissed Juliet on the cheek. With the explanation done, Alpha ran with them, where he started to pet Age, when they got there. She quickly turned them back into their proper ages, the popular girl screamed,

" Juliet, get that little monstrosity….", then she saw her beloved Alpha petting that abomination,

" Of cuteness." She smiled, however Alpha was not amused.

Back at the Pelekai household, Stitch was drawing even more pictures, some were of Lilo, others of Juliet, or Alpha, or Nani, or Jumba, etc. Suddenly, he felt himself imprisoned in something, he looked around to see a dark furred Grace, with dark strings coming out of her, she started to cackle like a witch, when, bump, she was assaulted by a huge hammer held by Grace, Stitch shrugged, thanked Grace, and started painting again. Grace sighed as she dragged the unconscious Nightmare to her father's lab.

" This is interesting, it seems Nightmare is made out of some kind of physical shadow, but luckily she will not escape this time."

" I beg to differ." Said a familiar voice, as they saw Armanda, suddenly an orange flick appeared and the lights went off. Then they saw that she was carrying Stitch in a container, he was also holding a folded paper. Then everything for Jumba and Grace went black.

Alpha walked of with Juliet and Lilo, he had of course given the popular girl a piece of his mind, and he was still fuming, Juliet put her hand on his shoulder and he seemed to lighten down, Lilo felt relieved as Alpha became calmer, when suddenly, they crashed into what seemed like a dark furred Grace and Armanda, they were carrying Stitch in a container, and they were dragging an unconscious Grace and Jumba. The team braced themselves for a battle. Nightmare attacked using her dark strings to attack, and PJ helped her. He started to bite Lilo, and he wraps his long tail around her. Nightmare's dark strings completely covered Alpha and Juliet, and their experiments. But before Alpha's head could be completely covered, he shouted to Stitch,

" Stitch, you're our last hope, defeat Nightmare and Armanda, take the family, and go.", his head was then completely covered, Stitch then thought about Alpha's words. With all the strength he could summon, he broke free from his container and grabbed a plasma gun, it shot Armanda, who got knocked out he started to move towards PJ and Nightmare, he shoved them both into each other knocking them out, all the while making sure his masterpiece didn't get hurt. They later turned the three villains into the proper authorities.

THE NEXT DAY

" We would like to announce that the winner of this compeition is Stitch Pelekai!" said the judges, Stitch dramatically went on stage to collect his prizes, his eyes were teary, and he had finally discovered a talent of his own.

I KNOW IT IS SHORT, BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND BY THE WAY MY FORUM IS TALKING ABOUT IDEAS IN THE LILO & STITCH SECTION, SO IF YOU WANT TO ADVISE ANYTHING TO ME, GO THERE, OH, AND AGE TURNING THE POPULAR GIRLS INTO BABIES WAS DATA SEEKER'S IDEA.


	8. Survival Part 1

OK, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, ANGEL WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE, BUT STITCH WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH HER YET, BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO DEVELOP HER THROUGHOUT THE SEASON, INSTEAD OF MAKING STITCH FALL IN LOVE WITH HER, LIKE THAT.

Alpha, Lilo, Stitch, and Juliet were walking home from school. The four didn't talk to much as they were all imagining what Jumba's announcement would be. They trudged from school to the Pelekai household. They walked into the living room, where Jumba and everybody else was, he took an appearance of someone important, and he said in a loud voice,

" I have made two inventions, one is a pocket dimension, and the other is a good to evil machine, it turns the experiment good, while still in pod, then it is hydrated, to test it, I am using this experiment pod 624." he then proceeded to put it into the machine, it sputtered and spewed and it started to come apart. A big chunk came of, and that's when Alex came in (Juliet's little brother), he received it in the stomach and was pushed into the dimension pocket,

" Closing in 30 seconds." Juliet flew in, followed by Alpha, all this excitement made the newly activated experiment who was on the remains of the broken machine fly in, for she had a pair of wings, Stitch followed grabbing something random stuff of a shelf, Lilo tried to follow, but Nani stopped her but was sucked in.

" Closing now." Said the machine, and it did, Jumba helped Lilo, Grace, and Pleakly get up,

" This is not good, big girl, 624, 626, angellian girl, angellian boy, and angellian little boy have gone to my pocket dimension, an island with no sentient intelligence."

" Isn't there anyway to help them, papa?" asked Grace

" There is one way to place objects to help them, because I made it so that it was kind of like a game, but it wasn't fully ready, so it is not virtual."

" Then let's do that!" shouted Lilo happily

" There is a catch, you see if we put loads of objects to help them, the danger will also increase." Said Jumba

" Well, Stitch did grab a bunch of objects." Said Pleakly

The four went over to see what objects Stitch grabbed,

" Three container pods, two tents, a box of cookies, and those three experiment pods we found earlier." Exclaimed Lilo.

Meanwhile, in the pocket dimension, Alpha and Juliet woke up,

" Alex, Alex, where are you?" screamed Juliet, Alpha noticed that there was an experiment pod, a container, and a tent near then, he didn't know how they got there, but they were something.

On yet another part of the island, Stitch woke up with a container pod, an experiment pod, a tent on him, he saw the newly activated experiment looking at him.

On yet another part of the island, Nani woke up and saw the shivering little boy that had gone close to her, she suddenly felt a pain on her head, it was one of those pesky experiment pods, and a box of cookies, as well as some kind of container. She started building a tent of the sticks and leafs around them. She had just about finished, when suddenly some kind of animal attacked her, it looked like a carnivorous bird, a clumsy one, as it split its head on a nearby rock,

" Oh, well, I guess we have something to go with the cookies." She said to the boy, who nodded.

Meanwhile with Alpha and Juliet, they had set up their tent, and Alpha had gathered up some fruit and had made himself a bow, which he had used to shoot one of those carnivorous birds. They had roasted it and were currently having it with ripped up leaves, together they watched the sun set.

On the other side of the island, Stitch and 624 were talking,

" So that pretty much sum's it, we're finding our friends and then we're getting out of here, you understand 624?" said Stitch in an angry voice, this female experiment had to be stuck with him, it just wasn't fair! 624 inquired why Stitch was so angry, he just ignored her and turned the other way, to watch the sunset, boy, he sure was hungry.

Back on Earth, Jumba was showing Pleakly, Grace, and Lilo the computer that affected changes in the pocket dimension; he went up to the computer

" Huh, this computer says that they've been there for 12 hours, and this says that in the real world that they've been gone for 30 minutes."

" Maybe there's a big time difference in the pocket dimension, such as 12 hours in the pocket dimension being 30 minutes."

" You are quite smart little girl." Said Jumba

" Step aside, and let the game master do this." Said Lilo as she shoved Jumba aside and started typing onto the computer,

" Supplies falling from sky, added, helpful boosters, added, Brigands, added, more dangerous creatures, added." Said the computer

" What I didn't ask for brigands and dangerous creatures to be added." Screamed Lilo

" Well, whenever you add a good thing to the island, a bad thing happens too, and vice versa, luckily the sentient life form is just artificial, but everything else is not."

" Great, this is just great." Shouted Pleakly

Meanwhile with Alpha and Juliet, two men had come and trapped them when night had fell, one of them was holding Juliet,

" What a little pretty thing we have here." Laughed one of the brigands, suddenly Alpha saw something, it had appeared a few seconds ago and it said strength, Alpha in a desperate attempt kicked the brigand that was holding him, he flew straight towards the thing and it disappeared right into him! One of the brigands went after him, but Alpha, punched him, once, twice, thrice. Then the brigand disappeared, he went straight to the brigand that was holding Juliet and repeated the process. She burst into his arms crying, he slowly kissed her.

" Don't be afraid." He said

" It's not that Alphy, it's Alex, he's out their alone, cold and hungry, with these brigands lurking around the island.

Stitch looked at the animal that was in front of him with a hostile look, it was a skunk, there was no doubt about it, but what it was going to do, that Stitch didn't know. Suddenly, the skunk turned around and sprayed some kind of liquid onto him. I hurt his eyes, badly. Like everybody, Stitch had watched cartoons about skunks and their awful smell, in fact Stitch loved cartoon skunks. They had always been something to laugh about, but Stitch didn't find it funny anymore. His eyes stung with a fury that he had never experienced, Stitch's fur was bulletproof, fire-proof, but his eyes weren't, and they were definitely not skunk proof. Stitch rolled on the ground rolling in pain. What he knew to be seconds, felt like hours, when suddenly he heard a sweet voice saying,

"Drink this." a sweet like liquid entered his mouth, suddenly the pain stopped, but he could see nothing but darkness, Stitch felt it was ironic that he Stitch the most powerful of the experiments had been defeated by a mere skunk. He would amuse his friends in the future about this. Alas, that was if he ever saw his friends again.

Meanwhile with Nani and Alex, they were opening supplies that had randomly fell out of the sky, Nani was usually the one to question where stuff had come from, but what was important was that they had food, and a real tent now. She sighed as she took a bit of water, a bit of water fell from the bottle and touched the experiment pod that she hadn't touched yet…

Alpha observed the experiment pod that they had dropped down with them, it was marked 033, and suddenly it started to rain.

Stitch heard a gasp, and heard the voice scream,

" It's an activating experiment." Stitch groaned, it had to activate while he was blind. 624 was a female experiment, she was pink and had two long antennas, a white v, and two wings. Her primary function was to turn good people evil, Jumba had thrown the wings in for fun. She wasn't much of a fighter, but she had to try her best, she attacked the experiment, but to her surprise a clone of itself appeared, she remembered about an experiment that could do this, when she was still in Jumba's lab, she had come across his experiment files, a certain experiment 344. She flew across trying to catch him, but she caught his clone instead, who disappeared, she went to charge at him, but got another clone. She couldn't do this for long, but suddenly she got an idea, she sang the song that turned good people evil backwards.

Nani looked at the experiment in front of her, it looked like a purple dinosaur, she wasn't very interested in the experiment pod, but she had seen that the experiment's number was 513, the experiment raised it's tail in the air and landed it back down. A big crack appeared and Nani nearly fell into it. She noticed the box of cookies, there was a few cookies left, she went near it, grabbed one and threw it towards the monster, and he ate it and then smiled. He wagged his tail as to ask for more, Nani complied, that is how Nani tamed her first experiment.

Alpha and Juliet were sitting next to a fire, the experiment that had been activated looked like a t-rex with a hammer head, but he acted like a dog, and had became quickly attached to Alpha, he had been named Hammerface.

The expression on 344's face changed it became happy and rushed towards 624 in a sign of friendship, they came closer to Stitch, he suddenly said,

" Experiment, what is your power?"

" To generate clones."

" A perfect name for you would be Dupe, and for you 624, Angel." He said, and then fainted, Dupe and Angel looked down, when suddenly, wham, a bunch of supplies fell near them.

Alpha and Juliet were looking at the supplies that had fallen from the sky, Juliet was silently crying as she was thinking about her little brother,

" Juliet, I promise with every breath in my body, that I will help you find your little brother, because I love you." Alpha told her

" Thank you." She whispered

Meanwhile Lilo shouted in excitement,

" I've been able to create one portals back to the real world, soon I might be able to create six."

" Portal to real world, added, three hungry, reckless, t-rex's added." Said the computer

" Uh-oh." Said Lilo

TO BE CONTINUED

WELL THIS SHOWS THAT YOU HAVE TO HAVE TEAMWORK TO SURVIVE, AND ALSO THAT SOME THINGS SHOULDN'T BE WATERED DOWN, LIKE THE SKUNK.


	9. Survival P2, and two tough experiments

GET, READY, FOR MY NEWEST CHAPTER, I DON'T OWN LILO & STITCH, THOUGH I WISH I DID. OH, AND ALSO VALOR 609 AND AMAZON 190 BELONG TO DATA SEEKER.

Alpha woke up, he thought he saw something, it was green, large, and it was moving towards them. He quickly woke up Juliet, she quickly got up and she saw what he had seen. They didn't know what it was, but they knew three things, 1. It was coming towards them, 2. It was obviously hungry, and 3. Time to run!

Stitch woke up and looked at the trees, wait he could see! He wasn't blind anymore! He let out a yell of joy. Suddenly, he saw a two green things approaching…

Alpha and Juliet sighed with relief as they saw that the dinosaur had left, they stopped running and they looked up, there was a portal to the real world! Alpha took a stone, went to a nearby tree and started to carve something, he had carved an X.

" Why did you carve that? We've got to find my brother and the rest." asked Juliet impatiently, her brother always on her mind.

" If we want to find our way back, we'll have to leave landmarks." He replied, carving another cross on another tree, he then started to fly up, Juliet looked at him like he was crazy,

" We'll cover more ground like this, plus we'll be able to find everybody faster and get out of here."

Nani looked at 513, she knew Lilo had named a lot of these experiments, she was wondering what she should call him. She suddenly got a name, she looked at him,

" I'll call you Richter, after my father." She said, she looked at Alex, he was looking down at a nearby cliff, she shouted to him,

" Don't do that, it's dangerous, you could fall down!", this shocked Alex, making him stumble, and proceeded in him falling down…

Lilo got up from the computer, it had been an hour and 15 minutes since the small group had been sucked in, she just hoped they could make it. Grace came up to her, and shyly said,

" Papa wants you.", Lilo groaned, she was too anxious to do this, but she followed Grace anyway, they soon reached Jumba's lab, she saw him there, he was holding two bracelets.

" Ah, little girl, I have made new invention, it is very useful, the wearer becomes as strong as 626, as fast as 626, as indestructible ,has 5 container pods in there, also it makes the wearer extremely good at climbing, acrobatics, and an additional power that varies, also it makes the wearer extremely good at making spaghetti bolognaise!"

" Why spaghetti bolognaise?"

" I like spaghetti bolognaise, anyways, Lilo, your bracelet also allows you to conduct electricity waves, and Grace, yours also allows you to have mind powers."

" Why are you giving this to us?" asked Grace

" Well, little girl needs to catch two experiments and for my little Grace, I had one spare, so I decided to give it to you." He replied

Lilo groaned, two experiments activated! This was going to be a pain in the neck. She ran out of the room.

Alex's hand barely held onto Nani's hand, he was slowly slipping, suddenly, the part of the cliff that Nani was standing on collapsed, Richter tried to use his tail, but failed. Alex prepared himself, when suddenly he was in soft arms, he looked up, and it was his bigger sister Juliet, Nani, who was unconscious, was in the arms of her boyfriend, he smiled then fainted. Richter wagged his tail at these newcomers, Alpha used a container to get him in, and another to get Hammerface, who was nearby in too, and he smiled apologetically.

Nani woke up she was in the forest, right in front of a portal, Juliet was putting Alex into it, then she turned back, and shouted,

" Nani, you're awake, now get into this portal back to Earth, Alex, Hammerface, and that other experiment have already gone, it's your turn."

Nani got up,

" If I go in, and let you save Stitch and that other experiment, what glory would there be left for me?" she said laughing.

Stitch, Angel, and Dupe ran as fast as they could from the the two T-rex, Stitch shouted to Angel,

" Angel, if this it, then I would like to say, I'm sorry about those cruel things I said about you."

Angel nodded, Dupe shouted,

" Why are we running? We're three experiments, we are warriors, we are immune to quite a lot of things!"

" Yah, but being eaten by a T-rex isn't one of them." Shouted Stitch

" Oh, right, I forgot." Shouted Dupe, then suddenly they came to a large crack, Angel grabbed both of them and flew over it, the two T-rex fell into the cliff, Stitch smiled,

" Angel, you just saved us."

" Well, it's what I do!" she said,

" This definitely isn't my idea of a vacation." Joked Dupe, they walked forwards and there was a T-rex, who roared,

" How ironic." Said Dupe, suddenly Alpha and Juliet flew in and started wrapping rope around the T-rex, they flew to the trees, where Nani, who had found some strength boosters, was pulling the T-rex towards the crack, Angel, Dupe, and Stitch got out in time as the T-rex was dropped into the crack. Stitch looked at Nani,

" I'm not even going to ask how you got that strong."

Suddenly, Alpha and Juliet picked up Stitch and Dupe,

" 624, get Nani, and follow us, there's a portal to the real world!"

" My name's Angel, and the orange guy is Dupe." She shouted as she picked up Nani, she followed Alpha and Juliet.

" Wow." Said Stitch as they dropped out of nowhere, Alpha sighed,

" It's good to be back in our own universe."

Suddenly Angel started coughing, Stitch and Dupe were by her side in seconds,

Angel signaled that she was okay, she headed to the couch and started to go to sleep. That's when Lilo came in, she gasped surprised,

" Lilo, do we have a story to tell you!" said Alpha

TWO STORIES LATER

As Lilo had explained to them the whole story about the pocket dimension too, the small group was surprised about this,

" Now, thanks to this bracelet I'm going to catch two experiments while you guys have a rest in security!" she smiled and went out of the door.

Okay, this was harder than she thought, as she tried to catch up with the female experiment, then she realized she had super speed, she sped up considerably. The experiment, also known as 190 saw that she couldn't out speed this one, so she turned back to fight. Lilo used a punch to send 190 hurtling back, but 190 was quickly up, jumped towards Lilo and started to scratch her, she then kicked Lilo, and to finish it off, a couple punches. Lilo was pretty bruised, but she pressed a button that looked like a container pod on her bracelet, and a container pod came out and caught 190. Lilo sighed in relief, and she said,

" Since you've been the toughest fighter yet, and you're a girl, I'll call you Amazon, after the tribe of girls that could fight better than boys!"

"&$#$&(!)." Responded Amazon,

" Looks like we're going to have to clean your language!" said Lilo, she then caught sight of another experiment,

" Hey, come with me, in the name of your creator Jumba!" she shouted, the experiment suddenly started following her.

Jumba looked at the two experiments,

" Experiment 190, an earlier female version of 626, and 609, a warrior that always obeys orders."

" Well I called 190 Amazon, I didn't call 609 anything, but I've got a name for him now, Valor."

" Master, what are your orders?" asked Valor addressing Jumba,

" Take training from little girl, Grace, Angellian couple, and 626." He said nervously

Valor immediately looked at them, Lilo cleared her voice,

" Well, Valor, and Amazon of course, we're going to turn you good from evil, and it would be easier if Angel didn't have a cold, and then we're going to find your one true place."

Amazon scowled and shouted,

"Naga, toro betal", Alpha, Stitch, and Jumba looked disgusted and Grace started to cry.

" Two questions, 1. What did she say?, 2. Alpha, when did you learn how to speak the experiment's language?"

" Well, you don't want to know what it is, and the experiments speak Qwelta-Qwenian, I learned it from my missing father, like a lot of other languages." Said Alpha

" What happened to your father?" asked Juliet

" Let's not go into that." Said Alpha

" What's good and evil?" asked a confused Valor

" Huh?" asked Stitch

" Valor is a warrior of blind obedience, he is neither good, or evil." Explained Jumba

" Then he is good!" said Lilo

" No, blind obedience is not good," said Jumba " 609, if I told you to time bomb the universe, what would you do?"

" Time bomb the universe." Was the answer, the team gasped and now saw what Valor was,

" Okay, these are going to be two tough experiments," said Lilo, she put on a disc and started to play some music, Amazon immediately perked up.

Later, Lilo and the gang were trying to find Dupe's on true place, Hammerface was with Alpha, and Richter with Nani. They came upon Slick's shop, which had a few customers, they walked in,

" Lilo, Stitch, people I don't know, what a pleasant surprise, what do you want?"

" I like this guy." Said Dupe and Alpha immediately

" Well, we're here to see if you need some assistance?" asked Lilo

" Well, some assistants would be nice." Smiled Slick

" I'll do it, I can generate clones of myself." Said Dupe

" You're hired, anything else?" Said Slick

" How much for nine percent of Slick's Enterprise?" asked Alpha

The others stared at him,

" What, I'm just financially securing my future." He said, again the others just looked at him.

That night, Lilo, Stitch, and Alpha came on board, Juliet had left an hour ago. That's where they saw Amazon singing, they dropped what they were carrying, she was one good singer. A few songs later, she saw the food that they were carrying,

" Give me food," she said and Valor agreed, they used a transporter to do so, and the two experiments attacked their food. Valor ate it neatly on a table, because he was not evil, but he was still not good, Amazon however ripped the food and ate it savagely,

" What do you wish from me?" asked Valor

" To be good, and make your own decisions for yourself." Said Lilo

Alpha turned to Amazon,

" I think she could be a singer, what do you guys think, and what do you think Amazon?"

" Yes, yes, yes." She said excited

" You'll have to stop being evil, and be more polite."

" Okay." She said full of determination.

MANNERS

" Okay, Amazon, eat with this." Lilo said showing her the forks and knifes, Amazon slowly used them and smiled, one step closer to her dream.

PRACTICE

Amazon was singing in front of Pleakly, Jumba, and Juliet, they all gave her 10's.

FOR VALOR

" Valor, what do you want to do?" asked Lilo

" Obey my masters." He replied

" Let's say you don't have to, what do you want to do, make your own decision!" said Lilo

" Well, I guess a life of action." He said, then realized he had said something of his own free will, and he liked it. Lilo sighed in relief

" So, what job do you want?"

" Police man?" he said

" Great idea!" she said

AMAZON'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Amazon stood before the stage, Phantasmo providing the music, she started to sing with her beautiful voice.

VALOR'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Valor looked at his badge, he had succeeded his cop test, and he was now an officer of the law.

Lilo, Stitch, and the rest went to sleep for a well deserved rest, but little did they now, somebody was watching them.

" This experiment 624 is ingenious, I shall brainwash her and get her to my side, in a few weeks." Laughed Hamsterviel

I HOPED YOU LIKED IT, OH, AND BY THE WAY, ANGEL WILL NOT TURN THE EXPERIMENTS GOOD LIKE THAT. OH, DID ANYBODY NOTICE THAT I GAVE ANGEL'S WINGS?


	10. Bounty huntingFamily Style

IT'S TIME TO RUMBLE, I DON'T OWN LILO & STITCH, AND THE IDEA OF A LIGHTSABER BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS, I COULDN'T RESIST PUTTING A LIGHTSABER IN THIS EPISODE, AND SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, BUT I'VE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK, I'M SAD TO ADMIT THIS BUT THIS IS KIND OF GOING TO BE LIKE STAR WARS, IN THE FLASHBACKS ECSPECIALLY. EXCUSE ME, BUT THE FIRST TENTH CHAPTER DIDN'T HAVE THE COMPLETE STORY.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hamsterviel laughed, only minutes before he would escape. The program he had installed in the main computer started to activate, the cell doors opened. They all rushed outside. Hamsterviel had a cab waiting for him. He stepped inside, it was kind of like a mini dining room. There stood three aliens, they were all Triothons. Aliens that looked like humans, but had three eyes and were slightly stronger and faster. The female one looked at Hamsterviel,

" Okay, we helped you escape from prison, now where's the money, you promised us 1,000, 000, 000, 001 units for helping you."

" No problem," said Hamsterviel, he took out a console, pushed a few buttons, and the three found themselves richer by 1, 000, 000, 000, 001 units.

" Now, as you were effective, I want to re-hire you, if you succeed in this mission, I will give you three times more what I paid you, if you fail, I will give you the same amount."

" Talk on," said the youngest

" Are you familiar with the curious case of 626?" he asked

" Yep, so , let me guess, you want us to catch 626, so he can help you." Asked the last mercenary,

" No, 626 turned soft and has become a citizen of the Galactic Federation."

" So much potential wasted," sighed the female one

" Well, honey, let Hamsterviel talk." Said the male one

" This rather involves the other 625 experiments, or even more precise, the experiments that have not been softened by 626 and his friends, catch me 624, then brainwash her, before they save her."

" We understand, we'll do this neat and proper, we'll do this family style." Said the female

Stitch, Kixx, Magno, and Blocks were talking with each other,

" Well, how have you guys been?" asked Stitch

" Well, now I'm powering the machines for Slick Enterprises, Slick offered me a bigger salary."

At home, Alpha, Juliet, Checkers, Angel, and Grace were planting apples, blueberries, watermelons, and grapes. Alpha held up a small berry,

" Now, for he final fruit, the Phoenix Berry, a berry native to my home planet, you put it into your mouth, and it becomes a symphony of flavors."

Grace used her psychic powers given by her bracelet, to pick it up, she dug up some dirt and put the berry, into it, then covered it again.

In all everything was a normal, Jumba was in the lab creating some new invention, Nani was having trouble with her job, Pleakly was creating spaghetti bolognaise using chili instead of red sauce, but had a beautiful desert with it, but in a newly created base, three aliens were discussing a plan.

" We've got to mix in with the people, so close your third eyes and hide your guns, our target is experiment 624, we will show no mercy." Said the female one

" Well, Danita, we should strike when 624 is alone or has little friends with her." Said the older male one,

" Yes, excellent idea, Terry." She laughed

" Mom, Dad, how exactly do we get her apart from her friends?" asked the youngest

" That is indeed difficult Kevin."

Angel, Juliet, and Stitch were having a walk, after the activities they had had with their friends, surprisingly they were in an old abandoned path, suddenly a spaceship appeared, and two men leapt out, the younger one rolled on the ground, and caught Angel, the older one laughed,

" Stitch, keep them busy, I'll get Alpha." Shouted Juliet

" Alpha Lionheart?" asked the younger one

" Yes, I'm his girlfriend." Responded Juliet, unaware of how silly that was.

" We're taking her too, I have an old account to settle with Alpha." ordered the young one, the older one nodded, then rolled all the way To Juliet and got her in his arms, the two were beamed up, and before Stitch could react they were gone, Stitch rushed to his house, with one thing in mind, Alpha knew them.

Alpha was secretly throwing out the spaghetti bolognaise Pleakly had made, and started to make his own, one thing Galactic Federation officers had to know, was to cook. Grace and Lilo were playing outside, and Jumba was making some new invention. Suddenly Stitch came in the house,

" Angel, and Juliet were kidnapped by bad aliens, the younger one said he knew Alpha." He screamed

Alpha approached Stitch,

" Did they have three eyes?" asked Alpha

" Ih." Answered Stitch, Alpha looked to the sky,

" The Mercenary Family." He whispered, his eyes full of fire, and his fists towards the sky.

A few minutes later, Alpha was sitting on the couch, with everybody surrounding him,

" The Mercenary Family is the most dangerous mercenary group in the galaxy. The mother, Danita, is real good with her plasma guns, she is an excellent spy. The dad, Terry, is extremely strong, he probably has enough strength to measure up with Stitch, but the most dangerous is the son, Kevin. He's the mastermind of the group, he knows how to use a lightsaber, nothing is too cruel for him." Explained Alpha

" What is this account you have to settle with Kevin?" asked Stitch

Alpha cringed at the thought,

FLASHBACK

Alpha stood in the middle of a machine factory, he had a purple lightsaber in his hands, on the other side stood Kevin, a red lightsaber in his hands and a weird mask on his face,

" It doesn't have to be this way, Kevin." Alpha shouted

" You have no idea of the power that the mask has given to me." laughed Kevin,

" I don't want to fight you, you're like a brother to me." He yelled

" Die!" he screamed, he charged with his lightsaber,

" I will do what I must do." Sighed Alpha, he blocked Kevin's attack, and used his lightsaber to slice the mask in half.

FLASHBACK END

" It's personal." Stuttered Alpha,

" Well we've got to rescue them." Shouted Lilo, electricity flaring up ( again, thanks to her bracelet.), Grace got up,

" I agree." She bellowed

" We'll have to find their base, me and Stitch will work it out." Announced Jumba, he grabbed Stitch and started to walk towards his lab,

" Poor Stitch." Moaned Grace.

Meanwhile Angel was strapped down on a table, she was snarling viciously, they had already brainwashed her, now it was a matter of waiting for Hamsterviel, and the two experiments he said he would bring, along with one loyal experiment and an incompetetent worker of his. The door ringed, his mother opened it, it was Hamsterviel and his troupe, they escorted him to the lab room, they showed him the snarling Angel, who calmed down when she saw Hamsterviel, they had also programmed obedience to Hamsterviel to her,

" I know you want to turn some experiments evil, so I brought you two good experiments. The experiments were Kixx and Magno, they were both in containers, Angel grinned, she started to sing her evil song, then she said something, Kixx got a malevolent grin on his face, but Magno just stared,

" Drat, it seems like that one is immune, bring him away, and release the other." Ordered Hamsterviel, in a matter of seconds, then he grinned,

" Nearly every experiment will become mine, let 624 and 601 into the town" Laughed Hamsteviel.

Angel, with Kixx behind her, sang her evil song to Slushy, he also got an evil look on her face, and crushed the ice cone he was holding.

Angel sang her song to Wolverine, he lost his funny expression and smiled evilly.

Richter was outside the hotel that belonged to his owner, Nani, Angel suddenly came up to him, she started to sing a beautiful song, Richter grinned evilly.

Blocks was on his terrace thinking about his latest match, Angel came up to him along with Richter, Kixx, Slushy, Wolverine behind her, she came up to him and started to sing in a beautiful voice, when she was done, Blocks started to clap,

" Beautiful, beautiful, you really should go live." He complimented, Angel sighed, she was hoping that Magno would be the only experiment immune to her song, apparently not, she growled,

"Take him away boys.", before Blocks could react Slushy froze Blocks, that way he wouldn't turn himself into blocks.

Alpha was hiking in the mountains, along with Amazon, Sparky, and Valor, it was their day off, so they had decided to help Alpha. Alpha looked at the weapon in his hands, it had been a long time since he had used this, he had old himself that he would never use it again, now he realized it was time for him to pick it up again and use it, he still had creeps remembering that fateful day.

FLASHBACK

Alpha's lightsaber clashed against Kevin's. Kevin had gone mad when Alpha had sliced opened his mask, and was now charging at full speed at Alpha. Alpha used his lightsaber to deflect Kevin's, it pushed him into one of the machines, his arm got butchered.

FLASHBACK END

In all his years knowing Kevin, he had discovered one weakness, his lucky number, 5. Without a doubt, he would be on the fifth mountain, at 5 degrees. He was at 4 degrees, they should be there soon. Alpha was right, he found himself in front of a perfectly looking mountain base, but Alpha knew a base when he saw one, he went straight through the wall, Sparky, Amazon and Valor followed him. They found themselves base, Alpha turned on a walkie-talkie he had,

" Base is at Fifth Mountain at 5 degrees.", hopefully somebody would get that. HE explored some rooms, then he found himself near a room that said,

" Head of operations room.", of course it was locked, but with help from Alpha's lightsaber, they were in, in there, he saw lots and lots of lava, with a metal bar, and on the edge of the metal bar, stood Kevin waiting for him, his lightsaber open,

" Go now." Whispered Alpha to the three experiments, they reluctantly left.

" Alpha." Said Kevin

" Kevin." Responded Alpha, and with that they jumped up (Actually Alpha flew), their lightsabers clashed, they both safely landed on the metal bar.

Lilo, Stitch, and Co. were reaching the base according to Alpha, sure enough it was there, Jumba looked at the lab,

" I fear they have brainwashed 624, and got her to make more experiments evil." sure enough, there it was, a snarling Angel, and surrounding her were either evil experiments loose, or good experiments in containers, suddenly Valor, Sparky, and Amazon met up with them behind. Angel started singing her song, none of the people turned evil though, she shouted,

" Get them, now." Kixx, Slushy, Melty, and a few other experiments, attacked them, Stitch shouted,

" Angel, stop this madness now." Angel's head seemed to hurt a little, but then she grinned.

Alpha stared at Kevin,

" Where is Juliet?" he asked, Kevin just smiled and lashed out, Alpha blocked it with his lightsaber, they kept on fighting, Kevin jumped up and tried to get an attack at Alpha, but again it was blocked, they kept on sparring, as fast as they could.

Stitch kept on begging Angel to stop this madness, every time Angel's head started to hurt a lot more, finally she remembered something.

FLASHBACK

Stitch, Angel, and Dupe were running from some t-rexes, they were laughing.

FLASHBACK END

Her brainwashing collapsed, she started to sing some kind of song and all the evil experiments turned back good. Stitch sighed, Hamsterviel, Danita, and Terry entered, seeing what had happened, Danita and Terry used ropes to get out and Danita contacted Kevin.

Kevin got a beeping alert,

" Code Red, Code Red." It shouted, Kevin reacted immediately,

" I'm not going to let you escape," Shouted Alpha

" It's me or your girlfriend," he said, pushing a button, which made a wall turn around which showed Juliet with her wings clipped, the locks that held her, broke and he started to fall down, Alpha flew down to rescue Juliet, while Kevin escaped.

Stitch was able to catch Hamsterviel before he escaped. Jumba contacted the Galactic Federation, which came and went with Hamsterviel when they went. Juliet kissed Alpha on the cheek,

" It's all over now." Announced Jumba

" No, it's not, as long as there is good there will be evil, plus, whenever someone says that means something bad is about to happen." Responded Alpha, suddenly Hamsterviel broke free, he rushed over to Angel, stuck an aspirator in her mouth, and then laughed,

" Now you no longer have any of your singing powers.", the guards caught up with him, and then brought him to the starship.

" That's what I mean." Sighed Alpha


	11. The Key, Part 1

OK, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AS YOU CAN SEE IN THE TITLE , OLD FOES WILL RETURN

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN BANNED FROM THE INTERNET SO I COULDN'T POST MY STORY. WELL, ANYWAY I DON'T OWN LILO & STITCH, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. CAN EVERYBODY STAY ALERT PLEASE, BECAUSE I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER, CONTACT ME BY PM OR BY MY FORUM IF YOU WANT TO APPLY. ALSO THIS EPISODE WILL BE PART OF A FEW OTHERS AS A MOVIE, KNOWN AS THE KEY.

--

Lilo woke up, it was going to be a long day, no experiments were going to come out, in fact she couldn't remember the last time an experiment had come out. She yawned, it was time for school. Another day of boring school, oh well, at least she wasn't alone.

Alpha yawned, his science teacher was booming out loud,

" So that is why cancer has no cure.", Alpha raised his hand,

" Yes, Mr. Lionheart, what is it?"

" Well, you see," he said coming up to the board, " If you do this, then multiply it with that."

After a long explanation, his science teacher went to call the Medical Authorities, Alpha sighed, no experiment had activated in weeks.

It was funny that they were thinking that, because at that very moment, a small experiment pod with the numbers 612 fell down from a roof, and laded in a barrel full of water, and one experiment came out, it gave an evil laugh. It traveled towards a cloud, and started to charge on energy.

It was after school, Alpha and Juliet was talking with each other, while Stitch was talking with Lilo. Alpha looked up at a cloud, it was getting smaller by the second. Alpha took out his plasma gun, the cloud got smaller by the second, and suddenly in its place was an experiment. It had wings, it was greenish and had a big long lion-like tail. It cackled a little bit, and started to throw lightening bolts at them. Alpha dodged one, another struck Stitch, fortunately, he was electric-proof. Stitch leaped up and tried to catch the rascally little experiment, Suddenly, Juliet grabbed Alpha's plasma gun, and shot the experiment. However instead of faltering, like everybody expected, it started shooting plasma instead! Alpha grinned he had just got an idea, he took out a container, placed a different type of atom gun in it, immediately, the experiment rushed into it, and Alpha trapped it into it. He hadn't had this much fun, since he didn't know when.

" Hey, Alpha can you bring it to Jumba's labs, Me, Juliet, and Stitch had some movies planned for today." Admitted Lilo sheepishly

" Sure, no problem." Alpha said

" Thanks." Grinned Stitch

Alpha walked home, without much trouble, except for a few kids asking about his wings. He placed the container on the table, he poured himself a cup of water, and went down in a chair, and started to read a book. The experiment buzzed angrily at being trapped in a container,

" Oh, sorry little fellow, I guess I forgot about you." Smiled Alpha apogetically, using a transporter, he transported some food into the case, the experiment sniffed at it for a while, then tiny sparks of energy started to float out of it, and entered the experiment's mouth.

" I guess you feed yourself on energy." Smiled Alpha

" Ih, I have a question, what is this you gave to me?", Alpha was shocked experiments didn't talk before they were reformed, they just snarled,

" I gave you some food."

" That's not possible food is energy, and while it is true that energy came out, it was solid, so how can it be food?"

" Well, energy is stored in food."

" Ah, I see, by the way, I see you have wings, how do they work?"

And this is how it went on, question, answer, question answer. Eventually Alpha just let it go with the promise of a book of answers, so he gave him 101 questions & answers. Unfortunately, he read it out loud and asked several questions in between, so that it sent Alpha quite mad, he then decided to name him Curiosity. He then went to sleep. Though Curiosity kept on asking him questions anyway.

Lilo, Juliet, and Stitch were barely keeping up with the movie they were watching, it all ran in together and made no sense, nobody could make head or tails of it. Very quickly, they decided to leave, Juliet sighed,

" I wish not only could we get a refund on the money, but also on the time."

" Meega agree." Stated Stitch

" I wonder how Alpha is doing?" asked Lilo

Alpha snored and snored, Curiosity was still asking questions, Alpha got up and yawned,

" Excuse me are those holes in the wall food givers?" Asked Curiosity

" Um, no, they don't give energy to living beings." Alpha responded, as he touched the plug, suddenly electricity flared out from it and touched his fingers. Suddenly his whole body flared up with a green glow,

" Are you sure you're a normal human being?" asked Curiosity

In a small room, a computer beeped, two Plorgians and a Qwelta Qwenian answered it.

" The Key has finally activated." Said one of the Plorgians, a kind of extremely handsome alien, walked behind him,

" Excellent, now destroy the prisoner and send troops to the location of the Key."

" But sir…"

"Destroy him now, we no longer have any use for him anymore."

" Yes sir."

However the prisoner at that moment had been picking his lock, he quickly opened it, and swung outside, he looked kind of like a werewolf. He rushed to a small portion of ships, the alien wrecked them all except for the fastest. He got into it, and blasted off.

Meanwhile, a small group of aliens were silently entering the Pelekai household, there they saw Alpha glowing,

" Capture him, he must be the key." Ordered the captain, almost instantly a dozen of guards leaped on him, before he could react, he had been captured, but that didn't mean Curiosity couldn't react, it quickly clambered into Alpha's pocket. He struggled as they brought him away.

Lilo, Stitch, Julie, were walking along the road, suddenly they saw two familiar faces in the crowd,

" Jumba, Grace, how are you doing?" asked Lilo

" Pretty well."

" Well, me and Stitch are going home."

Suddenly a big explosion happened.

" That sounds like 506's work, we better get over there, right away." Shouted Jumba

TO BE CONTINUED

--

SO ANYWAY, IT'S SHORT, BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME? ANYWAY, STAY TUNED!


	12. The Key, Part 2

OK, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AS YOU CAN SEE IN THE TITLE , OLD FOES WILL RETURN

OKAY, I'M SORRY I'VE TAKEN SO LONG, BUT NOW I REALIZE TRYING TO DO TWO STORIES AT ONCE, ISN'T AS EASY AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE. I DON'T OWN LILO&STITCH, ETC. ENJOY.

--

The five people rushed to the site of the accident. There was a big red experiment, it had large a arms, and immense legs.

" Ay, Ay, it is 506, this experiment can cause natural disasters!" shouted Jumba

" Then we've got to stop it." Said Lilo, Stitch jumped up in the air, and hit 506, however, 506 just responded with a punch that sent Stitch flying.

" Also, it is really strong."

" I could've known that a little earlier." Reproached Stitch

Suddenly, Grace started to walk up to 506,

" Why are you trying to destroy?" she asked

" Meega created for it." Responded 506

" But why do you have to obey your programming?"

" Because, Because, I don't know." Admitted 506

" Well, then come with us Samuel."

" Samuel?" asked 506

" It's a nice name, and besides it sounds better than 506."

Meanwhile, back at the house, the werewolf alien was looking at the scene of where Alpha had been kidnapped. Suddenly, the door opened, and Pleakly came in,

" What are you doing here?"

Luckily, for him, he was a quick thinker,

" I heard screams coming from in here, I rushed here to investigate, but by the time I came, it was too late."

" Oh, well that's okay then, but you're an alien?"

This time his quick thinking failed him. He was going to have to face the consequences, for something he didn't do.

Meanwhile, on a planet faraway from Earth, the Commander Alien had Alpha locked up.

He came into Alpha's prison room,

" Young Alien, are you familiar with the legend of The Key?"

" The weapon that could cause utmost good, or utmost evil?"

" Yes, some believe that it was a planet or a star, but let me tell you a little story.

STORY

_Long ago, when I was still young and naïve, I served as one of the key's protectors. The chief protector was a wise man, but still sometimes, I felt foolish, protecting the ultimate power, but not using it. But back then, I was only a private. Then, one day, a whole fleet of pirates came, the Chief Protector knew we were lost. But our duty said we had to stay and fight, so the Chief Protector did something nobody expected, he permanently stored the power into his own newborn son's body. He gave it to an old friend of his, and sent them hurtling off into space. The pirates of course won, and that's when I realized, why couldn't we have used the Key to win, so I've spent the rest of my life trying to find it, to use it, to become the ruler of the galaxy._

STORY END

" And, I've finally found it, I don't know your name, but you are the Key!"

Meanwhile, Lilo & Co had returned home to find Pleakly and the wolf man. Lilo & Co, gagged him and binded him.

" Okay, who are you?" asked Jumba

" My name is of no importance, the important thing is that I came looking for an Alpha Lionheart, but I fear I am too late to save him."

" Two questions, what do you know about Alpha, and what would you save him from?"

" I know a lot about Alpha, because it is my duty, and I would have saved him from then people who took him."

" He is right, where is Alpha?" stated Grace, they all looked around and saw that Grace was right, and to increase the theory that he had been kidnapped, there was a busted light, several broken plates, and such on.

" I know where they've taken him, but you have to ungag me and lead you there." He said

Seeing that there were no other choices, Stitch released him, he led them outside, and there was his ship. Suddenly, a voice beeped,

" Experiment 329 activated, Gantumeter, high alert, Gantu is very close to the experiment, suggest getting there right away."

" Great, Samuel, Pleakly, Juliet, and myself will go capture 329, Lilo, Grace, Stitch, and the Wolf-man will go save Alpha."

" Actually, I'll help save Alpha, after all, I'm his girlfriend."

"Very well." Said Jumba

" Bye, Daddy." Said Grace as the people who had been chosen to go save Alpha blasted off into space.

" Right, we've got to capture 329." Exclaimed Jumba

" Well, then it's a good thing, that I have a Catch-the-experiment kit." Exclaimed Pleakly

" What gear do you have?" asked Samuel

" For beginners, I have a Protective Head Gear."

Pleakly took out a pan and put it on his head,

" I have Injury Killers."

He showed some Band-aids to the two

" A couple of Grenades."

He showed the two some oranges painted to look like Grenades

" Immense Treasures with which to bribe the experiment."

He showed them a few rusted pennies.

" A transport to get away in case of failure."

He showed them a balloon with no air in it.

" A charger for my transport."

He showed them a balloon pump.

" And finally, an Stinger with which to attack the experiment."

He showed them a pepper spray.

" Well, Pleakly, um, let's go find that experiment." Mumbled Jumba

Meanwhile, we go back to Alpha, the person who had come to talk with him had long gone.

" Could I really be the Key or has this guy gone crazy?"

" I don't know." Whispered a voice

" Who's there?" asked Alpha

" Just little old Curiosity." Exclaimed Curiosity as he came out of Alpha's pocket.

" Curiosity, great you can help me get out of here."

" Um, These walls are energy-proof."

" Nuts."

" What are nuts?

Meanwhile, Pleakly, Jumba, and Samuel, had rushed to the location of where 329 was, there he was, a mean looking experiment that looked kind of like Stitch, except he was purple, and looked a lot meaner. However, before they could get near to the experiment to catch it, plasma blasts came near them, it was Gantu and 625. Now the following events were purely coincidental, unless Jumba purposely fell onto Samuel who was going about to summon a flood, but instead summoned a tiny trickle of water, which made Pleakly slip, and made the Pepper spray fall into Gantu's hands who happened to believe it was a weapon and tried to use it, but ended up spraying himself and it was 625 who saw a sandwich shop and went over to eat there. And because of these coincidences, the three were able to easily capture 329.

Meanwhile, on the Wolf-man's ship, Juliet was looking at the stars, Stitch came up to her,

" What are you looking at, Juliet?

" Well, I'm hoping that I'll be able to see him again. Also, I realized, that normally, I would be the fair maiden, and he the shining knight on a horse who comes to rescue me."

" Hey, with the Pelekais nothing is ever normal." Smiled Stitch

WELL THAT'S IT, JUST SO YOU KNOW, THE REASON I CHOSE ALPHA TO BE THE KEY IS BECAUSE JUMBA AND JULIET HAVE BEEN RAISED ALL THEIR LIFES ON THEIR PLANET UNTIL NOW. LILO WAS BORN ON EARTH, STITCH IS A GENETICAL EXPERIMENT, AND PLEAKLY, WELL, CAN YOU REALLY SEE HIM AS THE ULTIMATE POWER? WELL, R&R


	13. The Key, Part Finale

WELL, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

WELL, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I ALSO KNOW THAT I'VE TAKEN QUITE A LOT OF TIME, ALSO I DON'T OWN LILO&STITCH.

--

Alpha, and his experiment companion, Curiosity were in a small cell. Curiosity had gone on question frenzy. Alpha sighed.

" So, if you're this key, shouldn't you be able to use the Key's powers?" asked Curiosity

" You know, Curiosity, you might just have found our way out of here!"

Alpha concentrated, he imagined a great gush of power flowing out of him destroying the wall. Breaking it, destroying it completely. And something happened. What happened was beyond what he had imagined. A green flow rushed out of him and hit the wall and destroyed it. Alpha looked at himself. He felt really exhausted.

" Why do I feel so tired?"

" You'll stop feeling it after you've done if a few times" said a voice

Alpha looked around, it was the man who had imprisoned him.

" You know Alpha, you may not help me, but I know somebody who will."

Suddenly two dark rays hit him, an amazing transformation gradually happened. His angel wings were turned into bat wings. His hair became black, his eyes red, and his mouth became like that of a vampire. An evil grin spread over his face. Curiosity looked from a corner,

" Alpha." He said sadly

On the space ship, Juliet was helping The Wolf-man to drive the space ship,

" This is weird, we're getting an unusual amount of energy reading from sector 6-19."

" Call me crazy, but I think we should go there."

Juliet hesitated for a moment before relaying the course to the energy readings. She then let to inform the rest of this change.

" So it has begun." He whispered

Meanwhile, Juliet was looking for Stitch, she found him painting a portrait of Lilo.

" What's this for?" asked Juliet

" It's a thank you gift from the whole experiment community, I call it the Mona Lilo."

Juliet looked at the picture more clearly. Lilo was smiling on a sunny day; behind her was a whole beachful of people, Stitch, Angel, Grace, Jumba, Pleakly, Nani, She even saw herself flying in the sky hands in hands with Alpha. Then her smile disappeared. It only reminded her of how he was not here, besides her. Gently squeezing her hand, telling her that everything would be all right. But he wasn't and that's why they were out to rescue him.

" I know you're upset about this, I would be to if our roles were changed." Stitch commented

" Who do you think would have been kidnapped if it was you?"

" Probably Lilo, or…Angel."

" Oh, so you have some problems with l'amour?"

" No, it's not that…"

Juliet laughed, for the first time since Alpha had been kidnapped, she felt a kind of warmth.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Jumba, Pleakly, and Samuel, were looking at the new experiment,

" So how do we tame this guy?" asked Pleakly

" Well, let's just explain to him about Ohana,"

However, before they got a chance, the doorbell ringed,

" Open up, its Cobra Bubbles."

Pleakly wobbled to the door and opened it, Cobra just stepped in,

" The Galactic federation had been detecting enormous energy radars, none of their Scientists have been able to find a way to discover what it is, we were wondering if you would want to join in.

" Alright." Grinned Jumba

Meanwhile somewhere in space, a certain mercenary family was having dinner when,

" Beep."

Kevin went to check it out,

" Hey, Dad, Mom, there is large amount of energies in sector 6-19, we should go check it out.

Danita groaned and reset their course for sector 6-19.

" Hmmm, this is certainly very interesting, I wonder if I could control this power." Said an evil genius, more commonly known as Jacques Von Hamsterviel, as he reset his course for sector 6-19.

" What's this? Larges readings of energy, maybe I can harness and use it for my energy company." Said a very wealthy man who owned a very large energy company, but I am going off track because he's not very important.

Grace and Lilo were playing chess, with Angel as the referee and audience. Grace was obviously winning, as Lilo had become bored of this game.

Suddenly, The Ship pulled to a halt,

" We're here." Said Wolf-man

The team of six rushed out of the ship,

" Hey, what's that on your arm?"

" Oh, just something I found laying about." Said Wolf-man, but the truth was he had picked it up in Alpha's room.

As they entered they found people lying everywhere,

" Hey, those are Galactic Federation officers."

" And that's the Mercenary Family."

" And Luigi Mario." Exclaimed Juliet

" Who's Luigi Mario?" Asked Lilo

" He's the CEO of a large energy company."

But when Stitch pointed out somebody, they all knew this somebody way too well,

" It's Hamsterviel." Said Stitch

" What happened to them?"

" I don't know, but I think we should get ready for it." Said Wolf-Man, as the arm attachment started to glow.

" An Apocalypse Cannon, impressive, it seems my challengers keep on getting stronger and stronger."

And out of the darkness walked out an all-too familiar face, it was Alpha's face. But not quite Alpha's face, he had bat wings now, vampire teeth, black hair and red eyes.

" Alpha, what's happened to you?"

" Alpha is no more, there is only Lucifer now." Roared the Dark Angel, he seemed to harness dark energy, and then seemed to release blasts of it. The Team avoided it.

" Who's Lucifer?" asked Grace

" I think I know who he is, Alpha mentioned once having a dark side, and I believe Lucifer is his dark side."

" So he would have escaped Alpha's body." Said Stitch

" No, I think they're still sharing the same body, but Alpha has lost control."

" So practically we have to try and get Alpha out." Said Wolf-Man

Lilo, Stitch, and Grace all looked at him surprised, but then their surprise moderated.

" I'll go." Said Juliet, and true to her words she flew over to Lucifer,

" Alpha, it's me, Juliet, your girlfriend!"

" I have no love." Screamed Alpha, as he summoned a powerful dark force, he used it to practically destroy parts of the room, a huge crack appeared in the middle of the floor, though the six were still able to dodge it. Lucifer screamed out in fury, suddenly he fell in the crack because of rocks that fell from the ceiling and onto his wings, hi wings were now on small cliffs with the rocks trapping them, Lucifer was able to grab on the head cliff with one arm but that was all. Wolf-Man approached Lucifer,

" Alpha grab onto my hand, it's me your father." All the other people there gasped, but a part of Alpha seemed to recognize him, but not all of it. His eyes gazed at Wolf-man, and one of his eyes turned brown. Suddenly a rainbow circle shined around him. It lifted up into the air, and then dissipated to reveal Alpha and Lucifer glaring at each other, then something strange, happened, dark energy seemed to take form around Lucifer, while light energy seemed to take form around Alpha. They went their distances, and then clashed. It was Stitch, thinking faster than a super computer, realized what they had to do.

"Lucifer and Alpha are evenly matched, we've got to help Alpha!"

The team hesitated for a second, but only for a second, then they attacked Lucifer. With the sustained damage, When Alpha hit Lucifer this time, he collapsed and started to turn into darkness, which Alpha absorbed.

"Hey is everything alright, all I remember is Alpha turning evil and knocking that bad man out." Said a voice.

" It's alright, Curiosity. You can come out now." Said Alpha, no sooner said, then the curious experiment and came out and settled on Alpha's Head.

" Hey what happened in here?" said a female voice that they all knew too well.

SO………..

Everything ended up for the better, Alpha and Juliet's relationship strengthened. Hamsterviel

( unknown to Lilo, Stitch and co had escaped) and The Mercenary Family were all arrested and sent to prison. And those three experiments all found their one true place.

CURIOSITY'S ONE TRUE PLACE

Curiosity grinned, he was reading a book of 101 questions & answers in Alpha's room, he looked at all the other experiments in there, he smiled.

SAMUEL'S ONE TRUE PLACE

" Presenting the one and only Samuel!" boomed a big voice, as Samuel stepped on the performance stage and did all kinds of new tricks.

THE THIRD EXPERIMENT, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS SNARL.

He looked over some papers, he was now Slick's new stock boy.

Of course, Life in the Pelekai Household was never the same again.


End file.
